Of Withered Peach
by CupidKMS
Summary: "Pastikan semua berjalan sesuai rencana...kita akan menyerang tepat di saat acara pernikahan itu berlangsung" Desis Kyuhyun, sambil memainkan belati dan persik di tangannya. "Dan pastikan pula...anak itu— JLEBBB Percikan ranum nan manis, mengucur dari buah persik yang terkoyak mata pisau belati. "Menjadi milikku" KyuMin Yaoi Fanfiction/Kingdom/ Rated M Chapter 4 Update!
1. Chapter 1

Main Cast : KyuMin *Kyuhyun (25 Years Old) / *Sungmin (9 Years Old)

Other Cast : Temukan di dalamnya \^0^/

Disclaimer : Cerita ini hanya fiktif, author meminjam nama dan tempat

~Of Withered Peach~

Chapter 1

.

.

..

.

-Goryeo-

Mentari pagi perlahan menyeruak melalui dahan pepohonan bermahkotakan kuncup segar dimusim semi, setiap celah ruang tentu tak luput dari biasnya. Semua begitu cerah...begitu hangat.

Secerah tawa namja mungil yang kini berlarian di tengah istana, dengan sebuah busur kecil di tangannya.

Tak ada satupun yang menghentikannya, atau bahkan tega mengatakan kata tidak untuknya. Bukan hanya Raja dan Ratu yang begitu menghasihinya, semua rakyat Georyeo pun mencintai Pangeran berparas manis itu. Ya...Ia memang tumbuh dengan penuh kasih di sekitarnya.

"Hwa-hwangjanim...Tunggu! Jangan berlari seperti itu,anda bisa jatuh Hwangjaniiiim (Pangeran)"

"Ahahaha...jangan mengejarku Sunny"

Canda bocah kecil itu, masih terus berlari mengelak dan membuat kesal wanita muda jauh di belakangnya.

Sementara Sunny tampak terengah sambil sesekali menyeka keringatnya. Rasanya...semakin hari Ia semakin kepayahan mengasuh pangeran kecilnya. Dirinya yang tak semuda dulu ataukah Sungmin yang makin aktif disetiap harinya. "Agioyaa...aku tak akan bisa menikah jika seperti ini" gumamnya sembari menyingsingkan lengan gaun panjangnya, bersiap mengejar namja mungil kesayangannya itu

"Hwangja—Sungmin Hwangjaniiiimmm!"

.

.

.

"Eommaaa...lihat-lihat apa yang—

PRANKKKK

Kedua tangan mungil itu mendadak gemetar, busur di tangannya pun jatuh begitu saja. Nyaris Ia menangis menjerit, namun tersedak dan hanya terperanjat bisu. kala melihat wanita di hadapannya tak seperti sosok yang dikasihinya selama ini. Tak pernah sekalipun Sungmin melihat tatapan bengis dari sosok wanita yang dipanggilnya 'Eomma' itu.

"Lepaskan Dayang itu Seohyun!" Ucap Raja, begitu waspada.

"Phe-Pheaa (Yang mulia)...selamatkan hamba—

"TIDAK! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA! JIKA KAU TETAP PADA PENDIRIANMU!" Teriak Seohyun kalap, membuat pisau yang Ia hunuskan di leher dayang itu, perlahan menggores kulit hingga membuat darah merembas.

"A-ahh. Ja-jangan membunuhku...jangan membunuhku Yang Muliaaa" Pinta dayang itu ketakutan, namun apa daya...semakin Ia meronta semakin dalam pisau itu menekan lehernya.

"DEADDAPHEYO! (jawab aku!)" Tekan Seohyun, seraya menatap penuh amarah pada Raja yang masih terdiam itu.

"Hentikan semua ini Seohyun!"

"Apa yang telah kuberikan padamu belum cukup membuatmu puas Phea? Kekuatan pemerintahan dari pihakku dan seorang Putra Mahkota. Apa semua itu tak cukup untukmu?!"

Jungmo memijit pelipisnya pening. Bukan...

Bukan karna dirinya yang gila tahta dengan menikahi seorang wanita pewaris dari negeri Khitan.

Melainkan, Ia hanya ingin melindungi Georyo dan keluarganya saat ini.

Memang benar...dirinya telah dikaruniai seorang Putra Mahkota, akan tetapi...

Suatu yang besar menjadi rahasia, dan menjadi alasan dirinya untuk menjalani pernikahan itu.

"Kau tak bisa menghentikanku Seohyun. Semua kulakukan untukmu dan juga Putra kita"

"BATALKAN PERNIKAHAN ITU! JIKA KAU PEDULI PADAKU DAN SUNGMIN!

"Jangan membuatku mengatakannya lagi ,aku...akan tetap menjalankan kehendak langit" Ujar Jungmo tenang, sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Mwo? Kehendak langit?! PERSETAN DENGAN LANGIT! BATALKAN PERNIKAHAN ITU! ATAU—

Crashhhh

"ARGHT!"

Tubuh tak berdaya dayang itu tergeletak begitu saja, kala belati yang sempat menggores lehernya kini benar-benar menikam dan memotong urat nadinya.

Tak ada raut menyesal dari wanita yang berdiri di sisi tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Ia terlalu dibutakan dengan ambisi dan amarah kesetiannya selama ini.

"Phea...Kau lihat ..Tak hanya Dayang tak berguna ini. Aku bisa melakukan lebih lagi, jika kau tetap melangsungkan pernikahan itu. Dan Kau tak akan pernah bisa menghukumku atas apa yang telah ku perbuat!" ancam Seohyun dingin, tanpa tau...seorang namja mungil menahan jeritan ketakutannya karna perbuatnnya.

"Hik...Eom—Maa" Isak Sungmin seraya menutup bibirnya.

"Aishhhh...akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu Hwangjanim" Sunny yang baru saja berhasil mengejar Pangeran kecilnya, cepat-cepat memeluknya dari belakang. Sama sekali tak mengizinkannya untuk kembali melarikan diri.

Namun, Ia merasakan ada yang salah, ya! Sangat salah begitu menyadari tubuh mungil itu gemetar dalam dekapannya.

"W—Waeyo?" Ucapnya seraya menjauhkan tubuh Sungmin.

Dan benar saja, Sunny terhenyak saat melihat Sungmin begitu terguncang. Apa yang terjadi?

"BAWA SUNGMIN PERGI DARI SINI!"

Akan tetapi teriakan Raja, berhasil menyita perhatiannya dan membuatnya mengerti apa yang membuat Pangeran itu terbenam dalam rasa takutnya.

"Eom—Mmaa"

"Sssshh gwaenchana...kau tak melihat apapun Hwangjanim" Bisik Sunny lirih, perlahan namun pasti Ia mulai membawa tubuh kecil Sungmin menjauhi tempat mengerikan itu.

.

.

.

Kedua tangan mungil itu semakin terkepal, mencengkeram erat gaun seorang dayang yang kini memeluknya penuh.

Namja kecil itu benar-benar tak mengerti dan sejak kapan Ibunya menjadi demikian. Apa salah dayang itu?

.

.

"Appa bertengkar dengan Eomma?"

"Animida...Raja dan Ratu saling mencintai Hwangjanim"  
Sungmin menganggukkan kepala.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan dayang Oh?Mengapa Eomma memegang darah? " Gumam Sungmin lagi sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sunny. Sesekali Ia mengerjap dan menggeleng berusaha melupakan hal mengerikan yang Ia lihat di pagi ini.

Sunny terhenyak mendegar ucapan namja di atas punggungnya itu. Tentu Ia tak bisa menjelaskan secara lugas pada bocah sekecil Sungmin.

Sunny terkekeh, dan sedikit mengguncang tubuh mungil yang menggelayut di punggungnya.

"Hmm, Dayang Oh...hanya tertidur" Jawabnya

"Jjeongmalyo? Tapi Eomma...leher dayang Oh—

"Ssst...Ratu tak melakukan apapun dan kau tak melihat apapun Hwajangnim"

Sungmin terdiam, banyak hal yang ingin Ia sangkal dan ingin Ia tanyakan. Oh sungguh, Ia benar-benar tak puas dengan jawaban pengasuhnya itu. Jika saja dirinya bisa bertemu dengan Ibu dan Ayahnya lalu menanyakan semuanya. Mungkin Ia tak akan seresah ini.

Tapi, Sunny melarangnya keras. Ingin meronta pun rasanya percuma.

Tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah, Ia terlalu banyak berlari hari ini...dan hal mengerikan yang Ia lihat benar-benar menguras energinya hingga membuatnya jatuh tertidur begitu saja di atas gendongan Sunny.

"Hwajangnim..." Panggil Sunny lirih

"..."

"Hwajangnim, apa kau tertidur?"

"..."

Sunny terkekeh pelan kala tak mendengar sahutan apapun dari bocah berumur 9 tahun itu.

"Benar...tidurlah. Jangan melihat apapun dan mendengar apapun...lalu esok,bangunlah untuk bermain...Hwajangnim"

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, dalam istana yang megah itu. Tak satupun bernyali untuk bersuara...semua tertunduk diam. berusaha menulikan pendengaran dan hanya menunggu titah dari sang Raja jika diperkenankan.

"JIKA MUSUH TAU, APA YANG ADA DALAM DIRI SUNGMIN. MEREKA AKAN MENGINCAR DAN MEMBUNUHNYA, HANYA INI YANG BISA KULAKUKAN UNTUK MEMPERKUAT GORYEO DAN MELINDUNGI PUTRAKU!"

"APA KAU SEDANG MERENDAHKAN KETURUNANKU?!" Teriak Seohyun makin tak terkendali. Gaun bersemat emas dan berlian, kini tak lagi terlihat berkilau karena bercak darah di setiap tenunannya.

Ratu itu tak pernah sekacau dan seterpuruk ini. Ia benar-benar tak yakin dengan apa yang membuat Raja berpaling dari cintanya. Sungguh, dirinya tak bisa terima jika untuk melindungi Sungmin dan Georyo adalah alasan di balik pernikahan itu.

"RAHIM DALAM TUBUHNYA! ADALAH ANCAMAN UNTUK SUNGMIN!"

BRUGH

Seohyun jatuh bersimpuh, pandangannya pun kian terlihat nanar. Seolah sesuatu tengah menikam ulu hatinya, jadi...

Inikah alasan itu...

Akibat dari dirinya yang telah memberikan keturunan yang cacat?

"Hhh, kau membuatku mengatakannya lagi" Sesal Jungmo, seraya menutup kedua matanya

"Mengertilah Istriku..." Perlahan, Jungmo mulai mencoba menenangkan wanita cantik itu.

"Kau dan Sungmin akan aman, jika Georyo semakin kuat" Lanjutnya lagi, seraya meraih tubuh Seohyun untuk dipeluknya.

"Aku begitu mencintaimu...Pheaa" Gumam Seohyun lirih.

"Aku tau Seohyun~ah, aku hanya ingin melindungi—

"Apa kau khawatir Sungmin tak bisa mewarisi tahtamu? Ataukah anak itu menjadi aib untukmu?"

Jungmo terbelalak lebar mendengarnya. "A-apa yang kau katakan, aku tak pernah—

"Haruskah, aku membunuhnya? Aku bisa memberimu keturunan lagi...JANGAN MENIKAHI WANITA DARI KHITAN ITU!"

Seohyun kembali histeris, dan berteriak tak terkendali. Apapun itu...rasa kecewa dan sakit hati yang besar, telah membutakan hatinya dan menghempas akal sehatnya.

"BERI RAMUAN PENENANG UNTUK ISTRIKU! DAYANG!"

"Ndee Phea"

Seohyun semakin berteriak histeris, bahkan hingga saat para dayang memaksa meminumkan ramuan penenang itu, Ia tetap bersikukuh meraih Jungmo.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA! AKU AKAN MENGHABISI AIB ITU UNTUKMU PHEAA! NAE SARANG~eun—BRUGH

Seohyun jatuh terlelap begitu ramuan penenang itu bereaksi cepat dalam tubuhnya. Semua begitu sulit, tak pernah barang sedikitpun dirinya menganggap Sungmin sebagai aibnya.

Anak itu tumbuh dengan kasih sayang darinya. Sungguh mustahil, kata membunuh itu keluar dari bibir Seohyun, ibu kandungnya sendiri.

"Bawa, istriku ke dalam kamarnya" Titah Jungmo, sembari kembali memijit pelipisnya pening.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu memberiku keturunan? kau...sudah tak bisa mengandung anakku lagi Seohyun~ah. Ku mohon mengertilah"

.

.

.

Esoknya

~Silla~

"Pernikahan dengan Putri Kerajaan Khitan?"

"Nde...hamba bisa pastikan akan kebenarannya Phea (Yang Mulia)" Ujar panglima itu, usai menegaskan informasi yang diperolehnya.

Sejenak, pemuda di atas singgasana itu terlihat tenang memejamkan matanya, lalu menyeringai tipis begitu kedua obsidian itu kembali menatap tajam.

"Jungmo~ah... apa kau pikir dengan menikahi wanita Khitan, mampu menghentikanku menyerang Goryeo? Tch...Tak perlu bersusah payah, cukup tidurlah...dan tunggu aku melumpuhkan tahtamu"

Gumamnya seraya memainkan minuman yang telah dingin dalam cangkir gioknya.

"Bawa pasukkan mata-mata untukku, aku akan menyelinap ke dalam Goryeo"

Panglima itu tercengang, merasa...Raja muda itu, baru saja mengatakan hal gila. Yang benar saja, Raja sendiri yang akan berpijak di kawasan musuh?

"A-apa? Anda akan menyelinap ke dalam Goryeo. Itu terlalu berbahaya Phea"

Seringai yang begitu khas kembali tersungging di bibir merah itu, seolah tengah menunjukkan titahnya adalah suatu yang mutlak. Dan Ia tak ingin siapapun meragukan kehendaknya.

"Mereka akan disibukkan dengan pernikahan itu. Aku akan memanfaatkan situasi yang ada untuk membaca pergerakan mereka"

"Akan tetapi,bagaimana jika—

"Tak ada satupun yang bisa menyentuh Cho Kyuhyun" Tegas Raja muda itu, seraya melirik tajam panglima paruh baya di hadapannya.

"Nde Phea...Hamba akan kembali dengan pasukan terbaik kami" Ujar Panglima itu seraya menunduk, lalu beranjak pergi dengan penuh hormat.

Seulas senyum tipis terpalsukan dari paras tegas penuh ambisi itu. Tak seorang pun bisa membaca pikiran penguasa Silla, dan tak seorang pun tau apa yang tengah direncanakan Raja muda itu, yang semua tau...Kyuhyun adalah sosok dingin penuh perhitungan. Dengan kekuatan besar di balik pemerintahannya.

"Kau tak kunjung mengundangku bermain...maka aku yang akan memulainya Choi Jungmo"

.

.

.

.

~Goryeo~

.

.

"Uhukk—Hukk, tak seharusnya anda berada di sini Hwangjanim...Hukkk" Ucap Sunny terbatuk-batuk, sembari mendorong pelan...Sungmin untuk lekas menjauhinya.

"Lalu, siapa yang akan menemaniku bermain huh?" gerutu Sungmin dengan bibir terpout, berulang kali Ia menarik selimut Sunny memaksa pengasuhnya itu segera bangkit dan menemaninya seperti biasa.

"Tak lama lagi Tuan Ryeowook kemari, Dia yang akan menemanimu bermain Hwangjanim"

"Mwo? Bocah itu lagi? Andwaeyo! Wookie selalu merebut mainanku, aku tak menyukainya!" Sungut Sungmin kesal, sembari melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"Aigoyaa...lihatlah pengasuhmu sedang sakit eum. Uhukk...berbaurlah bersama anak seusiamu. Jika seperti ini, kau akan menjadi penyendiri Hwangjaniiiim"

"Ah! Shirreo—aku tak menyukai Wookie! Kau tak mau menemaniku?! Geurae...aku akan bermain sendiri!" Celetuk Sungmin cepat seraya menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu berlari begitu saja tanpa mendengar Sunny.

"Y-Yaaa! Jangan pergi seorang diri! YACK! SUNGMIN HWANGJANG—Uhukkkk...Aisshhh"

.

.

.

.

"Mau kemana kau!" Seorang namja manis, menghadang dengan tangan terbentang. Tak mengizinkan Sungmin melangkah barang sedikitpun.

"Minggir!" pekik Sungmin ketus.

"Shirreo!...Kau harus bermain denganku Hwangjanim!" Jawab namja kecil itu tak kalah ketus.

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya kesal, ah sungguh! Ia benar-benar jengkel jika harus bertemu dengan sepupunya itu. Apanya yang bermain? Ryewook hanya akan merebut mainan yang Ia miliki.

"Ugh!" cepat-cepat Sungmin menyembunyikan busur di belakang tubuhnya.

"Whoaa...kau memiliki mainan baru? Bisakah aku melihatnya?" Bocah manis itu membulatkan mata lebar dan begitu antusias mendekati Sungmin, demi melihat sesuatu di belakang tubuh Pangeran mahkota itu.

"Ahs! Shirtagoyeo!" Teriak Sungmin seraya mendorong kasar tubuh Wookie, hingga jatuh terjengkang.

"YACK! Mengapa kau mendorongku!" jerit Wookie tak terima, Ia bangkit dan bersiap memukul Sungmin

Namun tiba-tiba saja...

'PLLAKKK'

Sungmin telah lebih dulu memukul kepalanya, membuat tangisan namja manis itu pecah seketika.

"Appoyooo! Hiks...Kau memukulku!" Isak Wookie sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Ani...Aku tak memukulmu!"

"KAU MEMUKULKU! APPPAAAAAAAA!" jerit Wookie, seraya berlari ke dalam istana demi mengadu pada Ayahnya.

Sungmin mencibir, mengerti betul tabiat sepupunya yang lebih menyebalkan dibandingkan dengan anak perempuan.

Sesaat Sungmin mengibas-ngibskan debu yang menempel dipakaiannya, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Merasa suasana begitu aman...namja kecil itu memutuskan untuk berjalan mengendap, dan menyelinap ke belakang paviliun istana.

.

.

.

"Bukankah itu hutan Goryeo?" gumam Sungmin sambil melompat-lompat, berusaha melihat pepohonan di balik tembok besar halaman istana itu.

Ia kembali mengingat ucapan Sunny. 'Hutan Goryeo sangat menyenangkan...kau bisa menemukan banyak tanaman obat, bunga bermacam warna bahkan kau bisa bermain dengan burung dan kelinci di dalam sana'

Ah ya! Sungmin ingat betul kalimat itu. Kendati demikian, meski dirinya selalu merengek untuk ikut pergi ke hutan itu...Dayang pengasuhnya selalu melarangnya keras.

Tapi, Sunny sedang sakit. Ia memiliki kesempatan lebih untuk bersenang-senang bukan? Pikir Sungmin girang, seraya memanjat tembok besar itu.

HUP

Lalu berlari cepat, kedalam semak...sebelum pengawal atau pun dayang kerajaan melihatnya dan memaksanya kembali.

.

.

.

"Tsk...Anak itu sudah pasti mengadukanku pada Paman" Gerutu Sungmin begitu mengingat apa yang telah dilakukannya pada sepupu dekatnya itu. Sungmin kembali berjalan menghentak , menyusuri jalan setapak menuju hutan di belakang istana. Sesekali Ia menghempas seresah dan semak yang menghalanginya dengan busur kecilnya. Tak peduli, busur itu bisa saja patah. Ah sungguh! Ia benar-benar kesal. Setiap orang melarangnya bermain keluar. Bukankah tak ada satupun yang menghentikannya? Dan bukankah setiap orang mengasihinya? Tapi apa ini?

Jangankan untuk bermain seorang diri...teman bermain untuknya pun harus dipilihkan. Itu sama sekali tak membuatnya bebas!

Jika saja Ia tak menyelinap seperti ini, mungkin dirinya akan tetap terkurung di dalam istana yang membosankan itu.

Namun perlahan-lahan, foxy eyes yang semula menatap penuh kecewa itu. perlahan terlihat redup. Dalam diam, Sungmin kembali mengingat apa yang dilihatnya kemarin...

Jeritan, teriakkan, belati, gaun penuh darah dan seorang dayang yang tergeletak itu masih berputar dalam benaknya. Bahkan, Ia tak diperbolehkan menemui Ibunya saat ini.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Dayang Oh, baik-baik saja bukan?" Gumanya seraya menerawang ke atas, membiarkan bias mentari menyeka wajah putih bak porselain itu.

Namja kecil itu, tak pernah tau akan bahaya yang tiap saat mengintainya. Ia terlalu belia untuk memperhitungkan semuanya. Dan organ yang berkembang dalam tubuhnya, semakin memperumit keselamatannya.

Jika saja Ia tau akan hal itu.

Tak hanya musuh, bahkan seorang terdekatpun akan sampai hati melukainya. Semua akan mungkin jika itu melibatkan kesetiaan dan tahta.

Ya...jika saja Sungmin tau.

.

.

.

'Chirp...Chirpp'

"Uhm? Aku mendengar sesuatu" Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya, begitu mendengar suara kecil yang begitu menarik perhatiannya.

'Chirp...chirp...chirp'

"Whooaaa anak burung? Jinjja...jinjja?"

Pekik Sungmin girang, kala menyadari suara itu bersumber dari sarang burung di atas dahan pohon Ginko. Tak pernah sekalipun Sungmin melihat yang seperti ini, rupanya bermain di luar istana lebih dari apa yang Ia bayangkan. Akan ada banyak hal menyenangkan yang akan Ia temukan di sini.

Selayaknya anak seusianya, ia begitu antusias memanjat pohon, demi meraih sarang burung berajutkan seresah dan tangkai daun itu

"Gidaryeo (Tunggu) aku akan mengambilmu"

.

.

.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari pohon Ginko tersebut.

"Pastikan, tak ada satupun yang mengikuti dan mencurigai kita" Ujar Kyuhyun, seraya mengerahkan kudanya untuk berjalan lebih lambat.

"Algesumnida..."

Pemuda tampan yang kini tak lagi mengenakan busana kerajaannya itu, semakin menatap geli di sekitarnya. Semuanya terlalu sunyi...Ia tak pernah menduga, Raja Goryeo akan seceroboh ini. tak menyisakan satu pun prajuritnya untuk berjaga di kawasan perbatasan.

"Apa kau begitu bernafsu dengan pernikahan bodohmu itu? Tch" Decak Kyuhyun tak habis pikir.

.

.

.

"A-AAAAHHHHHH!"

Namun, tiba-tiba saja teriakan seseorang menyentak rasa waspadanya. membuatnya memberi isyarat pada beberapa pria bertubuh kekar itu, untuk menjaga jarak dan bersiap.

"Hiks! D-dowajusseyoooo! Seseorang Kumohon...HAAAAA" Ronta Sungmin, sambil menangis sejadinya. Berulang kali Ia berusaha merangkul batang ginko itu, tapi percuma...tangan mungil itu tak cukup kuat menahan tubuhnya.

Beberapa pria yang sempat menghunus busur dan pedang, kini saling bertukar pandang tak terkecuali Kyuhyun.

Hanya seorang bocah rupanya. Ah entah...bagaimana Ia mengulas keadaan anak itu. Tengah tersangkut ataukah bergelantungan di atas pohon setinggi itu.

Bukan sesuatu yang penting untuknya.

Sesaat Kyuhyun berdecak tak suka, lalu kembali memberi titah pada pengikutnya untuk kembali berjalan. Tanpa berniat sedikitpun menolong Sungmin yang ketakutan di atas sana. Anak itu mati atau hidup, bukan urusannya.

"Kajja...lanjutikan perjalanan"

"Nde..."

"S-siapa disana? Sunny? Prajurit? J-jebal tolong aku! Turunkan Aku!"

Pekik Sungmin saat mendengar sayup-sayup beberapa orang berbincang di bawahnya, Ia tak memiliki nyali untuk melihat ke bawah. Selain dua kaki yang meronta. Oh ayolah...Pohon itu terlalu tinggi.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban, hanya terdengar langkah kuda yang semakin menjauh. Dan Sungmin yakin, pasti itu prajurit yang sedang berjaga di hutan ini. atau mungkin orang –orang istana yang sedang mencarinya, tapi mengapa mereka tak berhenti? Apa mereka tak mendengar suaranya?

"YACKK! Prajurit!...kau mendengarku bukan! T-turunkan aku!" Teriak Sungmin, panik. Wajahnyapun semakin kebas karna air mata, takut kalau-kalau ia akan benar-benar jatuh dan mati.

"..."

"YACKK! Hiks...TURUNKAN AKU!"

.

.

"Phea...anak itu—

"Abaikan saja, jangan biarkan bocah ingusan itu mengacaukan pikiran kalian"

"PABBO! AYAHKU AKAN MEMENGGAL KEPALAMU JIKA KAU TAK MENOLONGKU! KAU DENGAR?! Hiks...INI PERINTAHKU!" Teriak Sungmin frustasi, kala memberanikan diri melirik ke bawah dan melihat segerombolan pria berkuda itu, semakin meninggalkannya.

"Berani-beraninya kau bicara demikian pada Yang Mulia ka—

Ucapan pengawal itu tertahan begitu Kyuhyun meraih pundak nya dan sedikit meremasnya. " Jangan sekalipun kau membuka identitas kita, meski hanya di depan bocah yang meregang nyawa itu" Bisik Kyuhyun setelahnya.

"N-nde algeseumnida"

"Perintah?" Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, benar saja...ucapan Sungmin berhasil menarik rasa ingin tahunya. Dari cara bicara bocah itu, sepertinya Ia memiliki hubungan dengan kerajaan.

"G-geurae, kemarilah...tu—turunkan aku, Ahjjushii huh...hiks, j-jangan takut ke-kemarilah...turunkan aku hmm" Isak Sungmin kacau, berusaha membujuk satu pria yangi lebih muda untuk semakin mendekati pohon Ginko itu.

Kyuhyun berdecak, siapa yang sebenarnya merasa ketakutan di sini. Anak itu benar-benar menggelikan rupanya.

"Mengapa aku harus menolongmu hn?" Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menyeringai tajam, menikmati cara bocah itu bersusah payah mempertahankan dirinya berpegang pada batang pohon. Dan kaki mungil yang meronta-ronta seperti itu.

"Ngh...M-musseowo (Aku takut), J-jika aku jatuh aku akan mati!J—jebal...turunkan aku Ahjjusi. Ayahku akan memberimu banyak hadiah...ngh hiks jika kau menolongku" Racau Sungmin ketakutan, berkali-kali Ia meringis kesakitan. Bahkan tangannya kini makin memerah...tak sanggup bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"Hadiah?"

"U—uhm...B-banyak Hadiah! Raja akan memberi apappun y-yang kau minta! T-turunkan Aku Ahjjushiii~ Hikks"

Pemuda itu semakin menyeringai tajam. 'Jadi, inikah Putra Mahkota Georyo itu? kau benar-benar gila Jungmo, membiarkan satu-satunya Pangeran berkeliaran seperti ini'

"Menarik, Tapi...aku hanya ingin imbalan itu darimu" ucap Kyuhyun seraya melirik licik ke atas

"M-Mwo? G-GEURAE? EMAS BERLIAN? MAKANAN? APAPUN AKAN RAJA BERIKAN JIKA—

"Ani (Tidak)...aku tak butuh semua itu. Beri aku sesuatu yang belum pernah kau lakukan Hwangjanim, maka aku akan menolongmu"

Sungmin mengangguk pasrah mendengarnya. Walau nyatanya Ia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan ucapan Pria asing itu, yang jelas Sungmin tak ingin mati sia-sia terjatuh dari pohon setinggi itu.

"Otte?Apa Kau akan mengabulkannya?"

Sungmin kembali mengangguk cepat. "Apapun y-yang kau inginkan. S-selamatkan aku. AH—YAHH! MENGAPA KAU BANYAK BICARA SEKALI! MENYEBALKAN!"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, sedikit jengkel memang, dengan sikap rusuh bocah mungil itu. Bukan seperti itu caranya bersikap jika memohon pertolongan dari orang lain. Ah...tapi, mungkin memang karna anak itu seorang Pangeran yang selalu mendapatkan segalanya dengan mudah.

.

.

"Lepaskan kedua tanganmu" Ujar Kyuhyun kemudian.

Membuat bocah di atas pohon itu tak habis pikir dan menjerit jengkel mendengarnya.

"MWOOOO?! KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU ATAU MENOLONGKU?! SEHARUSNYA KAU NAIK KE SINI! KE SINII! HAAAAAA APPPPWHAAAAAAAA!" Sungmin kembali menangis sejadinya dan memanggil Ayahnya di sela-sela isakkannya.

Membuat Kyuhyun kembali berdecak lidah, siapa yang menyebalkan di sini. Berteriak-teriak demikian dengan sikap arogan seperti itu, siapapun tak akan sudi menolongnya bukan...tapi Kyuhyun berusaha menekan emosinya. Bagaimanapun, Ia tau...bocah itu akan menjadi senjata ampuh untuknya kelak.

"Jika kau ingin hidup, lepaskan tanganmu"

Sungmin menggeleng kasar.

"Percayalah padaku..." yakin Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin meneguk ludah payah, dan menatap pias pada tangannya yang kebas nyaris mati rasa, meski meronta sekeras apapun...Ahjjusi itu tetap tak lekas memanjat pohon dan menolongnya. Tak ada pilihan lain, entah Ia akan selamat atau mati dengan kepala pecah di tempat ini.

Namja mungil itu memejamkan mata dan perlahan melepas pengangan tangannya, hidupnya akan benar-benar berakhir setelah—

HUPPP

Sungmin terlonjak begitu seseorang menangkap dan menarik tubuhnya . Ia meringis...namun tak cukup berani untuk membuka kedua matanya. Bagaimana jika sebenarnya Ia telah jatuh, dengan darah di mana-mana.

"Buka matamu huh..."

Seseorang memanggilnya? Nuguya?

"Tck! Apa kau pikir kau sudah mati? Buka matamu!"

Sungmin membuka sebelah matanya, dan melihat samar-samar wajah seorang pria begitu dekat dengannya. Membujuknya untuk membuka kedua mata lebih lebar lalu mengerjap cepat.

"A-ahjjushiii" Ucapnya kemudian begitu sadar, Ia telah terduduk di atas kuda dengan posisi menghadap pria asing itu.

"Kau tak mati bukan?" Ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengikis jarak dengan wajah namja mungil di hadapannya.

Sungmin bersungut, sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Tapi kau...tak memanjat ke atas! Bagaimana jika tangkapanmu meleset, lalu aku benar-benar jatuh...lalu aku—

"Suka atau tak suka, aku telah menyelamatkanmu. Penuhi janjimu.." sergah Kyuhyun cepat seraya memerangkap tubuh Sungmin di atas kudanya, sesaat Ia melirik pengikutnya. Memberi isyarat untuk membiarkannya sendiri dengan namja kecil itu.

"Uhn..." Sungmin kembali mengerjap, Ia ingat...Ahjjusii itu menginginkan imbalan hanya darinya. Dengan kalut Sungmin menelisik seluruh pakaiannya, mencoba menemukan barang berharga yang mungkin bisa menjadi imbalan.

Namun apa yang dilakukannya, membuat seorang Raja di hadapannya terkekeh pelan. 'Polos sekali' pikirnya.

"Berapa usiamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelahnya.

Sungmin yang masih sibuk mencari sesuatu hanya menunjukkan ke sembilan jarinya lalu kembali menelisik pakaiannya berusaha menemukan benda itu.

'Menari sekali, aku bisa bermain dengan Putramu Jungmo'

"Ah! aku menemukannya! Ini...ambil imbalan ini. benda ini sangat berharga...Kau tau, Eomma yang memberikannya untukku" Celoteh Sungmin girang seraya menunjukkan sebuah liontin bersematkan batu ruby.

Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh sinis mendengarnya. Ia tak berucap apapun selain melipat jemari Sungmin untuk menyimpan liontin itu kembali.

"Aku tak membutuhkan benda itu..." Ujarnya pelan seraya menyusuri paras Sungmin dengan kedua manik obsidiannya.

"Gundae...aku hanya memiliki ini, Jika Kau ingin imbalan besar...ikutlah bersamaku menemui Raja. Ayahku seorang yang sangat—

"Dan akupun tak membutuhkan imbalan dari Ayahmu, Hwajangnim" Desah Kyuhyun tepat di sisi telinga Sungmin.

Membuat bocah lugu itu, sempat melenguh pelan karenanya.

"Beri aku hal yang belum pernah kau lakukan"

Sungmin mengerjap cepat, makin tak mengerti dengan ucapan pria bermata tajam di hadapannya itu.

"Tsk...ataukah, aku sendiri yang mengambil imbalan itu darimu hn?" Lanjut Kyuhyun lagi setengah menyeringai.

Sungmin mulai mengerutkan dahi, sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha berpikir keras untuk mencerna ucapan sosok tinggi yang belum Ia ketahui namanya itu.

Namun, tubuhnya seketika terlonjak saat Kyuhyun menarik lehernya mendekat.

Tunggu! Ia mulai merasakan ada yang salah ketika menyadari Pria itu mulai memiringkan kepalanya, dan membuatnya tergagap, dengan hembusan nafas hangat yang menyentuh pipinya.

Apa ini?

Ia mulai mencengkeram dada Kyuhyun, ingin menyuarakan protesnya. Tapi detik itu pula nafasnya terhenti...

Begitu Kyuhyun, mengunci bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman.

"Uhnn~" Lenguh Sungmin, saat Raja Silla itu menghisap bibir bawahnya, dan sedikit menyesap saliva miliknya.

.

.

Sungmin tak mengerti dengan apa yang telah Pria itu perbuat terhadapnya, yang Sungmin tau...sentuhan di bibir yang basah itu, membuat sesuatu terasa menggelitik perutnya. Dan itu menyenangkan untuknya.

Ya, begitu membuainya...hingga membuatnya pasif dan membiarkan sosok asing itu terus menerus melumat bibir mungilnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, saat melihat namja kecil di hadapannya itu masih terpejam dengan bibir setengah terbuka.

Oh sungguh! apa yang telah Ia lakukan? Mencuri ciuman anak di bawah umur seperti itu.

Tapi, apakah itu menjadi pedulinya?

Sama sekali Tidak!

Bocah di hadapannya kini adalah Putra dari musuhnya, hal buruk apapun yang terjadi. Bukan menjadi tanggung jawabnya dan Ia sama sekali tak menaruh hirau.

Ia cukup bersenang-senang ...

.

.

"Kau berhutang nyawa padaku, imbalan yang baru saja ku ambil. Belum cukup menutupnya" Desis Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin lekas membuka mata dan mengerjap cepat. Tangan mungilnya mulai terangkat ke atas, dan menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

Masih begitu pekat Ia rasakan, bagaimana orang itu memainkan bibirnya yang panas.

Nampaknya, Pangeran kecil itu sama sekali tak mendengar Kyuhyun, dan begitu terhanyut dalam pengalaman pertamanya.

"Tsk...aku benar-benar melakukan hal yang salah" Gumam Kyuhyun lirih, setengah terkekeh.

Ia kembali menatap tajam, namja mungil itu. lalu menaikkan dagunya. "Aku akan kembali...untuk mengambil sisanya. Hwajangnim"

"..."

Sungmin terdiam, bahkan hingga Pria tinggi itu menurunkannya dari atas kuda. Ia tetap terdiam sambil memegangi bibirnya.

"HAKK!" Teriak Kyuhyun, menarik pelana dan memacu kudanya. Meninggalkan seorang Pangeran mungil, yang masih kesulitan mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

"Appa tak pernah melakukannya...Eomma tidak pernah...Sunny tidak...Wookie...Paman...tidak,

Geundae (tapi)...Ahjjushii itu—

"Oh Sesanghee...Hwajangniiim! Mengapa kau ada di tempat seperti ini" Seorang perempuan tiba-tiba saja menariknya dan mendekapnya erat. Tak perlu dijelaskan pun Sungmin tau...itu Dayang pengasuhnya.

Ia menyipitkan pandangan dan melihat Ayah dan juga banyak pengawal, ada di belakangnya.

"S-sunny...Ahjjusii itu—

"Gwaenchanayo? Tak ada binatang yang menggigitmu bukan?" Panik Sunny seraya menelisik seluruh pakaian Sungmin, memeriksa setiap lengan dan kakinya. Takut kalau-kalau ada bekas gigitan ular.

"Sunny...Ahju—

"Kami semua mencarimu Hwajangnim, kajja pulang...aku akan menemanimu bermain di istana" Sergah Sunny, seraya memberi isyarat pada pengawal untuk membawa tubuh Sungmin, masuk ke dalam tandu Ayahnya.

.

.

Sungmin mulai melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, di dalam tandu bersama ayahnya itu benar-benar bosan dan membuatnya tak nyaman. Jangankan mengajaknya bicara, pria itu hanya diam dengan mata terpejam seperti tengah tertidur.

Oh sungguh! Ia ingin bercerita banyak hal kepada Ayahnya itu, terutama pertemuannya dengan seorang Ahjjusi beberapa saat lalu.

"Appa...di dalam hutan, aku—

"Hhhh...Appa harap, kau tak menimbulkan masalah di hari pernikahan yang telah jauh hari kupersiapkan, Sungmin~ah"

Sungmin terdiam, jika cara bicara Sang Raja sudah seperti itu. Ia tau benar...Ayahnya sedang tak ingin memulai pembicaraan apapun saat ini.

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain diam sambil memainkan kesepuluh jemari mungilnya hingga tiba di Istana.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa Jam Kemudian

"Waktunya untukmu lekas tidur Hwajangnim"

Sungmin mempoutan bibir, dan menendang selimutnya asal. "Tapi Sunny...aku ingin—

"Aku akan mendengar ceritamu esok hari. Berceritalah sepuasmu dan sebanyak mungkin... otteyo?" Ujar Sunny, sembari memaksa merebahkan kembali tubuh Sungmin, dan merapikan selimutnya.

Namja mungil itu bersungut kesal, Ia mencibir lalu memalingkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sunny.

Wanita muda itupun tersenyum hangat,dan menggeleng pelan atas sikap menggemaskan Pangeran mungilnya. Ia mematikan lilin begitu Sungmin memejamkan mata, lalu bergegas meninggalkan kamar mewah itu.

"Selamat tidur...Hwajangnim"

Tapi...sepertinya, Ia salah dengan meninggalkan Sungmin begitu saja.

Lihat apa yang dilakukan namja mungil itu saat ini...

Berjalan mengendap-endap, melompat dan menyelinap...hingga memanjat pembatas paviliun sang Ratu. Paling tidak, Ibunya...akan mendengarkan semua ceritanya kali ini. Ya...Ratu sangat menyanyanginya, apapun yang Ia minta...pasti Ibunya akan dengan senang hati mewujudkannya. Yakin Sungmin.

.

.

"Eomma.." Panggil Sungmin girang begitu tiba di pintu utama kediaman Seohyun.

"Jeoseonghamnida Hwajangnim...anda belum diperbolehkan mengunjungi Ratu Seohyun" seorang dayang tiba-tiba saja menghadangnya.

"Mwo? Aku hanya ingin bertemu Ibuku! Minggir!" Pekik Sungmin kesal sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh wanita dihadapannya.

"Jeosseonghamnida...hamba tak bisa mengizinkan anda masuk. Ini perintah Yang Mulia Raja"

Sungmin membulatkan mata terkejut. Apa yang terjadi? Mustahil Ayahnya sendiri yang tak mengizinkannya masuk. Ia selalu dekat dengan Ibunya, semua orang tau akan hal itu bukan?

Tak ada satupun yang berhak menghentikannya, tak terkecuali dayang di hadapannya itu.

"MINGGIR!" Teriaknya

"Ah! Hwajangniimm" Dayang itu masih bersikukuh, menahannya namun gagal...Sungmin telah lebih dulu merangsak masuk ke dalam kamar sang Ratu.

.

.

"Eomma...boggoshippeo" ucap sungmin cerah, hendak menghampiri ibunya, yang duduk di atas ranjang besar itu.

Akan tetapi langkahnya tersendat, begitu menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda dari penampilan Ibunya saat ini.

Surai hitam legam nan panjang itu, kini tak lagi tertata apik. Seluruhnya terlihat acak dan tergerai kusut.

Yang Sungmin tau, Ibunya selalu terlihat cantik...bahkan paling cantik di seluruh kerajaan ini.

Mungkinkah Ibunya sedang sakit?

"Eomma..." Panggil Sungmin lagi.

Perlahan namun pasti, wanita yang duduk membelakanginya itu mulai menoleh.

Namun betapa terkejutnya Sungmin melihat wajah ibunya saat ini. Paras cantik Seohyun terlihat suram karna riasan mata yang pudar dan meleleh bersama air mata. Sungguh, Ia tak ingin senyum tipis di wajah Ibunya itu, benar-benar membuatnya takut.

"Eo—Eomma" Gagap Sungmin, seraya melangkah ragu ke belakang.

"Sungmin~eyo? Putraku?"

Sungmin meneguk ludah, lalu mengangguk pelan

"Apa kau masih ingin menjadi Putraku? Kemarilah sayang..."Seohyun tersenyum lebar, dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya, membujuk namja mungil itu menyambut uluran tangannya.

"M-mengapa Eomma bicara—

"Kemarilah! Mendekatlah pada Eomma Sungmin!"

Sungmin terkesiap, mendengar cara bicara yang berbeda itu. Ibunya tak pernah membentaknya demikian.

Ia menggeleng pelan, dan bergegas ingin keluar karna takut. Tapi tertahan, begitu Seohyun menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Mengapa kau ingin meninggalkan Eomma?" Bisik Seohyun seraya memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari belakang.

"M-musseowo (aku takut) Eommaa"

Seohyun tersenyum, lalu tertawa tak terkendali. "Tck...tck...tck, takut padaku? Bukankah Kau Putra kesayangan Eomma eum?"

Wanita itu beralih memalingkan tubuh Sungmin menghadapnya, lalu meremas kedua lengan namja kecil itu.

"Ack ...Appo...appoo Eomma" Rintih Sungmin gemetar.

"Dengar! Kau masih ingin menjadi Putraku bukan? Kemarilah...aku akan membuang organ terkutuk itu dari tubuhmu! Aku yang akan mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula SUNGMIN!"

Seohyun semakin tak terkendali dengan menghempas tubuh Putranya ke ranjang. Ia beralih menarik belati dari sisi ranjangnya, lalu menyingkap paksa pakaian Sungmin hingga memperlihatkan perut putihnya.

"AHH! EOMMAA! ANDWAE! APPPAAAA! APPPPAAAA!" Teriak Sungmin ketakutan begitu, Ibunya menghunuskan mata belati yang tajam itu tepat di atas perutnya.

"DIAM! BIAR AKU MEMBUANG RAHIM ITU! ORGAN TERKUTUK ITU YANG MEMBUAT AYAHMU MENINGGALKANKU! AKU AKAN MENGELUARKANNYA SAYANG!"

"AAPPPAAAAAAA!"

BRAAKKKKK

Pintu terbanting keras, membuat wanita yang tak terkendali itu terperanjat dan menatap bengis ke arah pintu.

"HENTIKAN SEOHYUN! APA KAU INGIN MENYAKITI PUTRAMU SENDIRI!"

"YA! JIKA AKU MEMBUANG RAHIM ITU, KAU TAK AKAN MUNGKIN MENIKAHI WANITA KHITAN ITU, KAU TAK AKAN ME NINGGALKANKU!"

Jungmo Menghela nafas berat, tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam benaknya Seohyun akan kehilangan akal sehatnya seperti ini. Apakah...Ia mengambil keputusan yang salah?

Tapi pernikahan itu tak mungkin bisa dibatalkan, atau...Khitan akan beralih haluan menjadi musuh.

"Mari kita bicara...lepaskan Sungmin. Jangan membuatnya menderita Istriku" Ujar Jungmo sepelan mungkin, seraya berjalan mendekat.

"Kau ingin mengelabuiku?!"

"Kita harus bicara, lepaskan belati itu..arrasseo?"

"Andwae! Kau hanya ingin membodohiku. Biarkan aku membuang—AHH! LEPASKAN AKU!" Berontak Seohyun, begitu seorang pria kekar, menahan kedua tangannya dari belakang...dan membuang cepat belatinya.

Jungmo yang melihatnya cepat-cepat meraih Sungmin, dan membawanya menjauhi istrinya.

"Nghh...Appaaaa" Isak Sungmin seraya meremas kuat-kuat pakaian Ayahnya.

Raja Goryeo itu, hanya memejamkan mata pedih. Ia menngangkat Sungmin dalam gendongannya...lalu memerintahkan para dayang memberikan ramuan penenang pada istrinya.

"Ssshh...gwaenchana, Appa di sini Sungmin~ah" bisik Jungmo menenangkan, Ia tersenyum hangat begitu buah hatinya itu makin menggelayut dan memeluk erat lehernya sambil terisak-isak. Tentu...anak itu pasti takut bukan main melihat ibunya menjadi demikian.

.

.

.

.

"H-hwangjanim" Sunny berjalan tergopoh-gopoh saat melihat Pangeran kecilnya tertidur dalam gendongan Raja.

"Jangan meninggalkannya...malam ini"

Sunny meneguk ludah, Ia telah melakukan kesalahan dengan lalai meninggalkannya dan mebiarkannya berkeliaran di tengah malam.

"Ah ye...Phea"

.

.

"Jangan biarkan Sungmin mendekati Ibunya...untuk sementara waktu ini" Ujar Jungmo, selepas merebahkan Sungmin, dan menarik selimutnya.

"Dia adalah Putraku yang berharga" Raja itu menyeka linangan air mata, di pipi Sungmin. Dan tersenyum getir, begitu melihat ke arah perut Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

~Silla~

"Pastikan semua berjalan lancar...kita akan menyerang tepat di saat acara pernikahan itu berlangsung" Desis Kyuhyun, sambil memainkan belati dan persik di tangannya.

"Dan pastikan pula...anak itu—

JLEBBB

Percikan ranum nan manis, mengucur dari buah persik yang terkoyak mata pisau belati.

"Menjadi milikku"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.ce

Annyeoong...

Cupid'Kyumin kembali dengan cerita baruuuu. Sebagai pengantar untuk melanjutkan cerita yang belum terselesaikan...

Miaan, baru bisa kembali sekarang.

Bagi yang ingin menghubungi saya, silahkan Chat

Line : putri_aryan

Wechat : putri_aryan

Fb : Putri aryanti

Wattpad : CupidKyumin137

Otteyoo? Dengan cerita ini?

Tema kerajaan, dan genre seperti biasa

Berkenan dilan jutkan kah?

Mohon Review nyaa...

Atau yang ingin protes Breakable Heart, Near Dark dan Pelase Take Care Of My BF. Belum juga dilanjutkan, hehe mohon reviewnya juga neee

Semoga terhibur...annnyeeeeooong


	2. Chapter 2

**Main Cast : Kyuhyun (25 Years Old) / Sungmin (9 Years Old - mau ke 10 Years Old)**

 **Other Cast : Temukan di dalamnya Ne**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni milik Cupid'Kyumin**

* * *

*Note : Kemarin ada yang bertanya mengenai terjemahan judul Fic ini.

Jadi Of Withered Peach ini berarti (Buah persik yang Layu).

Selamat membaca :)

* * *

 **Previous Chapter**

"Pastikan semua berjalan sesuai rencana...kita akan menyerang tepat di saat acara pernikahan itu berlangsung" Desis Kyuhyun, sambil memainkan belati dan persik di tangannya.

"Dan pastikan pula...anak itu—

JLEBBB

Percikan ranum nan manis, mengucur dari buah persik yang terkoyak mata pisau belati.

"Menjadi milikku"

.

.

.

 **Of Withered Peach**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu... Goryeo tengah disibukkan dengan hiruk pikuk rakyatnya, bahkan lonceng pun tak pernah senyap berdentang di setiap penjurunya. Bukan—

Bukan karena terlarut dalam rasa panik atau bahkan cekam, melainkan mereka tengah berbahagia karna kabar akan pernikahan Sang Raja semakin santar terdengar. Ya...hari yang dinanti itu telah tiba, hati rakyat mana yang tak berbinar dengan kabar ini, tentu semua itu akan disambut dengan penuh suka cita.

Mereka tentu merasa semakin aman, pernikahan sekaligus penyatuan dua sekutu itu akan membuat pertahanan Goryeo semakin kuat.

"Hwajangninm~ lihat di sana" Ucap Sunny seraya menunjuk ke danau, membuat bocah mungil yang sedari tadi menggenggam gaunnya, tampak mengerjap melihat puluhan perahu dan ornamen kertas mengapung indah di atasnya.

Oh sungguh, Georyeo benar-benar bersorai hari ini, dan semua suasana cerah itu, membuat Sunny tergiur untuk membawa pangeran mungilnya berkeliling, melihat pusat keramaian negri Goryeo, yang mungkin lebih terlihat seprti pasar besar penuh dengan festival rakyat.

Sunny semakin antusias menggenggam dan menarik tangan Sungmin, berbaur dengan keramaian itu. Mengingat...namja mungil itu mendadak murung selepas perbuatan yang telah Ratu lakukan terhadapnya. Bahkan...celoteh rusuh yang kerap kali Sungmin ucapkan, kini seakan-akan lenyap begitu saja. Ia sepenuhnya tau, bocah mungil itu tentu memendam trauma yang luar biasa.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Sunny, seraya merunduk barang kali mendengar jawaban dari namja kecil itu. Namun rasanya Ia hanya menelan harapannya,karna Sungmin sama sekali tak menjawab selain menggelengkan kepala lesu.

"Manisan persik...Manisan persik"

Terdengar sahutan beriringan dari para penjaja makanan di tengah keramaian itu, membuat perhatian dayang pengasuh itu mulai tersita.

"Manisan persik nona?" Ujar pria paruh baya itu, seraya tersenyum ramah kala Sunny menghampirinya dan tentu saja Sungmin masih mengekor tanpa melepas pegangan di gaun pengasuhnya.

"Memakan manisan persik di hari yang bahagia ini, akan membawa keberuntungan untuk hari anda nona" Rayu penjual itu, seraya menunjukkan manisan persik yang tertata apik. "Dan Oh! anak menggemaskan ini pasti akan sangat menyukainya" imbuhnya lagi begitu melihat Sungmin.

Membuat Sunny terkikik kecil seraya menutup bibirnya. nampaknya penjual itu tak menyadari bahwa bocah yang bersamanya itu adalah Pangeran mahkota negri ini. ...karna Sungmin tak mengenakan pakaian kebesarannya dan hanya berbekalkan pakaian selayaknya namja kecil biasa.

Ah baguslah! dengan seperti ini Sungmin akan tetap aman dan leluasa berkeliling di tempat ini, tanpa takut seseorang mengincarnya.

"Uhum Sungmin... aku tau kau pasti menginginkannya bukan? geurrae aku akan membelikan banyak u—

"Tidak mau!" Sergah Sungmin cepat, membuat Sunny terbelalak. Sejak kapan Sungmin menolak makanan manis?

"Mengapa semua buah persik itu sangat jelek? Bentuknya sangat aneh!" Protesnya lagi, seraya menunjuk semua manisan persik yang terlihat berkerut, kering menyusut dan berwarna coklat pekat. Jauh sekali dengan buah persik yang kerap di makannya saat di istana, Sungmin sangat menyukainya...penuh dengan semburat merah yang segar bahkan tercecap sari yang begitu manis walau dalam sekali gigit.

Sunny dan penjual itu hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, sepertinya memang Sungmin belum pernah melihat bahkan mencicipi manisan persik.

"Aigoo, tentu saja bentuknya seperti itu...karena semua buah persik ini memang sengaja di buat layu dan kering Sungmin~ah" Jelas Sunny memanggil pangeran kecil itu dengan namanya, karena tentu saja ia tak mungkin membuka jati diri Sungmin di keramaian seperti ini.

"Jadi ini buah persik yang sudah layu?" Sungmin mengerjap polos.

"Ya...Buah Persik akan layu jika dibuang sarinya. Meskipun begitu, buah ini tetap terasa manis jika dimakan dengan sangat baik" Tukas Sunny lagi, kali ini dengan memberi isyarat pada paman penjual untuk mengemas semua manisan persik itu. yakin, Sungmin akan menyukainya.

"..." Namja mungil itu hanya diam dengan bibir terpout. Ia tau, Sunny tak akan mendengarnya jika sudah berbicara sepanjang itu. Sungmin lebih memilih memalingkan wajah, ke tengah keramaian yang lain...barang kali ada mainan yang diinginkannya. Namun kedua foxy eyes itu mengerjap cepat, begitu melihat sosok yang berdiri di tengah hiruk pikuk rakyat, meski banyak lalu lalang di sekitarnya tapi Sungmin mengenali sosok itu.

Ya...sosok yang memang sedari tadi memandang dan mengawasi Sungmin dari jauh.

"A-ahjjusii?" Gumam Sungmin seraya melepas pegangannya di gaun Sunny, kala sosok pria tinggi itu mulai melambaikan tangan, seolah tengah membujuknya untuk mendekat.

.

.

.

Pria itu –Cho Kyuhyun- menyeringai tipis, menyadari namja kecil yang sedari tadi memang diincarnya kini benar-benar melangkah mendekatinya. "Bagus...mendekatlah" Gumamnya masih dengan memasang senyum palsu. dan lihat...bocah itu begitu riang berlari ke arahnya.

Sementara Sunny dan penjual itu masih disibukkan dengan tawar menawar harga,hingga sama sekali tak menyadari Pangeran mungilnya tak lagi bersamanya.

"Aisshh...aku membeli sangat banyak,seharusnya anda memberi kami potongan harga, benar kan Sung—

Sunny mendadak membulatkan lebar kedua matanya begitu melihat ke samping, tapi tak melihat Sungmin. Hanya bekas remasan tangan Sungmin yang meninggalkan garis kusut di gaunnya. Dimana Sungmin?"

"S-Sungmin! Sungmin Hwangja!" Panggil Sunny panik, sembari berlari kacau ke tengah keramaian tak peduli manisan persik yang telah dibelinya jatuh dan terinjak.

.

.

.

"Ahjusiii" Panggil Sungmin antusias, seraya melompat-lompat kecil, begitu tiba di hadapan Kyuhyun. Entahlah...Sungmin merasa sangat senang, dapat kembali bertemu dengan pria itu. seolah perasaan takut dan ingatan kelamnya sirna begitu saja dengan hanya melihat 'Ahjussi' itu.

Kyuhyun berdehem, menyembunyikan seringai itu dari simpul senyumnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Sungmin pelan. Tingkah bocah itu memang terlalu menggemaskan, tapi sayang...dia telah terjebak dalam permainannya.

"Kita bertemu lagi" Ujar Kyuhyun sembari merunduk. "Hwangjanim" Bisik Kyuhyun lalu terkekeh pelan.

masih larut dalam rasa antusiasnya, Sungmin mengangguk cepat dan terlihat tak pernah jemu memandangi wajah Kyuhyun. lebih lagi, Sungmin merasa takjub dengan jubah hitam yang tersemat di pakaian Kyuhyun. Ia tak pernah melihat yang seperti itu di sini, mungkinkah Ahjjusi itu seorang pengembara?

"Ah...tapi aku belum mengetahui namamu Hwangjanim"

"Sungmin!...Lee Sungmin" Sahut Sungmin cepat seraya mengeja namanya.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum mendengarnya, dan beralih mengelus pipi chubby Sungmin. "Jadi apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini Sungmin, bukankah tak baik meninggalkan istana?"

Sungmin hanya mempoutkan bibir, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Aku takut di istana"

Kyuhyun mengernyit "Wae?"

Namja kecil itu beralih memandang Kyuhyun. Rasanya Ia bisa menceritakan banyak hal pada Ahjjusi itu. Sungmin yakin, dia pria yang sangat baik. karna tentu saja, telah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Eomma ingin menusuk perutku" Ucap Sungmin sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya sendiri

Sontak Kyuhyun makin dibuat mengernyit mendengarnya. 'Eomma' yang dimaksud Sungmin pastilah Ratu Georyo –Seohyun- bukan?

Wanita itu mustahil ingin membunuh putranya sendiri, tapi...rasanya tak mungkin juga bocah sekecil dan sepolos Sungmin berbohong. Apa penyebabny?

" _M-musseowo_ (Aku takut) Ahjjusi" Gumam Sungmin lagi sambil menarik ujung lengan pakaian Kyuhyun, membuat Raja Silla itu tersadar dan beralih, bersimpuh menyamakan tingginya dengan Sungmin lalu memegang kedua bahu mungil itu.

"Apa yang kau takutkan jika aku sudah di sini bersamamu hn?" Ujar Kyuhyun, menatap lebih lekat mata rubah di depannya.

"Seperti saat itu, aku akan menyelamatkanmu jika kau merasa takut" Kyuhyun beralih menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menjuntai di pipi Sungmin lalu menyisipkannya di belakang telinga anak itu, membuat Sungmin mengerjap akan sikap dan ucapan yang menenangkan tersebut, tapi setelahnya tersenyum sangat manis. seakan itu adalah senyum termanis yang pernah Sungmin tunjukkan.

"Benar...tersenyumlah seperti itu Lee Sungmin" Kyuhyun beranjak berdiri dan kembali menepuk kepala Sungmin. Masih menyimpan rapat, seringai tajamnya. Sepertinya akan sangat mudah mendekati Sungmin dengan cara seperti ini, sebelum menuai rencana matangnya.

"Ku lihat, kau sedang membeli sesuatu bersama seorang wanita"

Sungmin menghela nafas, membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun lalu setelahnya menghentak kaki. "Ne! Sunny mengajakku kemari hanya untuk membeli buah persik busuk!" Gerutunya kesal.

'Sunny? dari pakaiannya wanita itu sepertinya seorang dayang' Batin Kyuhyun

Pria tampan itu terkekeh. "Buah busuk? mustahil seorang dayang istana membeli buah busuk" sangkal Kyuhyun.

"Ahjjussi tak percaya? Buah itu sangat jelek! kering! buah persik itu sudah busuk, tapi Sunny mengatakan jika itu manis! aku tak menyukainya!" Sungut Sungmin masih dengan bibir terpout dan kaki yang menghentak kesal. Yang entah mengapa, itu terlihat sangat menggoda di mata Kyuhyun.

"Kau tak menyukai sesuatu yang manis?"

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya! tapi bukan persik layu atau busuk itu!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai, sebelum akhirnya kembali merunduk mengikis jarak dengan wajah menggemaskan itu. "Berhenti menghentak kaki, aku akan memberimu sesuatu yang manis" Bisik Kyuhyun. dan Sungmin hanya mengangguk polos mengiyakannya.

Dan...detik itu pula Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh mungil itu, menjauhi keramaian...menyudutkannya di sebuah dinding, lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil itu untuk berpijak di sebuah papan kayu yang membuat Sungmin semakin tinggi.

Namja tampan itu menaikkan dagu Sungmin sebelum akhirnya membentang jubah hitamnya memerangkap keduanya, hingga dipastikan tak ada satupun yang tau apa yang tengah mereka lakukan.

"A-ahjjusi?" Sungmin begitu tergagap melihat Kyuhyun yang berada cukup dekat dengan wajahnya, apa yang diinginkan pria itu?

Kyuhyun menyeringai, dan lebih memlilih memiringkan wajahnya siap meraup bibir pouty di depannya.

"Ahjjusi ingin menghisap bibirku?" Tanya Sungmin polos, dan sukses menginterupsi namja yang begitu bernafsu mencicipi bibir mungilnya. Oh ayolah, tentu Sungmin tak bisa melupakan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan terhadapnya di hutan itu.

"Hn...diamlah dan biarkan aku memberimu sesuatu yang manis" Bisik Kyuhyun tepat di depan bibir Sungmin. Membuat bocah mungil itu mengerjap dan mendadak meremang begitu Kyuhyun memberinya jilatan pelan di sela bibirnya, membuka akses lebih untuk mengklaim belahan ranum itu.

"Uhmph~ Mmhh" lenguh Sungmin, begitu Kyuhyun menghisap penuh bibirnya. Memainkan lapisan bawahnya begitu intens, sesekali menghisapnya dan menggigitnya pelan. Hingga membuat namja mungil itu spontan meremas pakaian depan Kyuhyun.

"Anghh~" Sungmin mengernyit di tengah lumatan basah itu, perutnya menengang begitu merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal tiba-tiba menerobos masuk mulutnya dan menekan-nekan lidahnya. Sungmin tau, itu lidah Kyuhyun.

Ciuman Raja Silla itu terlalu menuntut, membuat hidungnya menempel rapat di pipi Kyuhyun hingga membuatnya susah bernafas.

"Mnnh~"

Kyuhyun yang menyadarinya, melepas cepat pagutannya. Tak ayal Sungmin begitu terengah...dan berusaha keras menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh geli melihatnya.

"Bernafaslah perlahan" Kekeh Kyuhyun seraya menyeka lelehan saliva di sudut bibir Sungmin.

"A—ahjjussi~ "

"Hn.."

Sungmin masih terengah "Ah—jussi juga menghisap nafasku?"

Kyuhyun reflek memalingkan wajah, nyaris tersedak tawa karan pertanyaan polos itu. Oh sungguh, bagaimana mungkin Ia melakukan hal semacam ini pada bocah semurni itu. Tapi..Ia terlalu menikmati semua ini.

"Aku hanya meminjamnya" Jawab Kyuhyun mencoba mengimbangi pemikiran Sungmin,

"Cha...kembalilah bersama Sunny, dia pasti mencari—

"Ahjjusii~" Panggil Sungmin tiba-tiba, membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya dan mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Masukkan lidah Ahjjusi lagi" Celoteh Sungmin sambil membuka bibirnya, bagi Sungmin Keduanya tengah bermain lidah, sangat menyenangkan untukknya dan Sungmin menginginkannya lagi. sontak Kyuhyun membulatkan mata lebar melihatnya. Ah! sepertinya ia telah menodai bocah manis itu.

"Cukup Sungmin~ah... kau harus kembali—

"Ash Shirreoo! hisap bibirku lagi Ahjjussi!" Rengek Sungmin, sambil mengguncang lengan Kyuhyun bahkan seolah menjadi kebiasaannya di saat kesal, namja mungil itu kembali menghentak kaki, membuat papan kayu yang dipijaknya oleng, dan Sungmin nyaris terjatuh jika saja Kyuhyun tak menahannya.

"Baiklah...hanya sekali saja, arrachi?"

"Humm" Sungmin mengangguk cepat, sedikit mendongak agar Kyuhyun segera meraup bibirnya.

"Tapi nanti masukkan lidah Ahjjusi...Ne?" Celoteh Sungmin, menyela gerakan Kyuhyun yang nyaris sedikt lagi mencium bibirnya

"Hn.."Gummamnya sebelum akhirnya kembali melumat bibir plump Sungmin, menyesap saliva yang merembas dan menyusupkan lidahnya di dalam rongga mulut yang terasa begitu manis itu. Ah...sangat nikmat! Ia tak pernah menduga...bibir bocah kecil itu akan membuat candu seperti ini.

"Uhmph~"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sungmin, apa kau tau kapan Ayahmu melangsungkan pernikahan itu?" Kyuhyun mencoba peruntungan bertanya pada Putra mahkota, karna memang sejauh ini Ia dan semua orangnya hanya mendapat informasi yang masih simpang siur. tentu Dirinya membutuhkan kepastian untuk menyusun semuanya hingga serangan itu memang tepat sasaran.

Namja mungil itu tampak memiringkan kepala, lalu mengangguk cepat. "Sunny melarangku mengatakannya pada siapapun. Tapi Ahjjusi yang meminta...akan kuberi tahu"

Sungmin berjinjit, membuat Kyuhyun merunduk dan membiarkan namja mungil itu berbisik di telinganya.

"Besok malam Ahjjusi...jangan katakan pada siapapun. Karena musuh bisa menyerang jika tahu" Bisik Sungmin meniru pesan dari dayang pengasuhnya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai puas. Ini yang diharapkannya dari bocah mungil itu, senjata yang ampuh untuk menyusun serangannya.

'Ya..dan kau baru saja mengatakannya padaku Sungmi~ah' Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati

Pria tampan itu kembali mengelus pipi Sungmin dan menyentuh hidung mungilnya. "Algeseumnida...Hwangjanim"Canda Kyuhyun setelahnya.

.

.

"Rahasiakan apa yang kita lakukan di tempat ini, dan jangan pernah mengatakan pada siapapun kau bertemu denganku" Jelas Kyuhyun seraya kembali menyeka saliva di sudut bibir Sungmin.

"Waeyo?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, berlaga menunjukkan raut sedihnya. "Jika mereka tau, mereka pasti akan mencuriku dan mencuri permainan kita, apa kau menginginkan jika sampai seperti itu?"

Sungmin membulatkan mata tak terima, bahkan menggeleng kasar. "Andwae! Aku tak mau siapapun mencuri permainan lidahku! Dan Ahjjusi hanya milikku!" Seru Sungmin, dengan tatapan menghunus.

membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai menang, tampaknya...Sungmin memang pribadi yang keras kepala menjaga apa yang menjadi miliknya.

"Hn...berjanjilah tak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun"

"Aku berjanji Ahjjusii~"

"Bagus...Kau memang anak yang pintar Sungmin~ah, Cha...kembalilah. Lihat...Sunny mencarimu" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menurunkan Sungmin dari papan kayu lalu menunjuk pada wanita di tengah keramaian, begitu kalap bertanya pada siapapun yang dilaluinya untuk mencari pangeran kecilnya.

"Sunny menangis?" Sungmin mengerjap sedih melihat pengasuhnya berlarian, sambil tergugu.

"Hn...Dia mencarimu. Temui Dia"

Sungmin mengangguk, lalu berlari ke depan...namun langkahnya terhenti. Sungmin kembali memutar tubuh ke belakang.

"Ahjjusi akan menemuiku setiap hari...ne?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu mengangguk pelan...membuat bocah manis itu melompat girang lalu kembali berlari ingin menemui dayang pengasuhnya.

.

.

"Selain tahtamu...akupun ingin menerkam Putramu, Lee Jungmo"

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Apa kau melihatnya? seorang anak setinggi ini" Sunny berusaha mendiskripsikan Sungmin setinggi dadanya, namun wanita di depannya hanya mengernyit dan menggeleng pelan.

"Maaf aku tak melihatnya"

"Yya! apa maksudmu tak melihatnya?! kau pasti melihatnya!" Seru Sunny seraya mengguncang lengan wanita itu.

"Aish! Mengapa kau memaksaku! Aku benar-benar tak melihatnya!" Sentak wanita itu kesal, lalu berjalan menghentak meninggalkannya.

.

.

"HIKS! Sungmin Hwangjaaaaa" Isaknya seraya menggosok kasar matanya, kemana lagi Ia harus mencari Sungmin. sedangkan tempat ini dipenuhi puluhan ribu manusia...oh Tuhan, bagaimana jika seseorang memang sengaja menculiknya.

"Su—nny" Panggil seorang bocah dari belakang

Sontak Sunny membelalak lebar, cepat-cepat Ia memutar tubuh ke belakang, dan detik itu pula Sunny terduduk mendekap kaki Sungmin, dan meraung sejadinya. Seolah tak menginginkan kedua kaki mungil itu melangkah meninggalkannya lagi.

"Da—ri manaa? Sungmin Hwang—jaaaa ...apa kau ingin melihat pengasuhmu mati berdiri eohh? Haaaaa"

"Sunny...mengapa kau menangis?"

"Aigooya! Sempat kau bertanya seperti itu! Haaaa"

"Sunny.."

"Wae?!" Hiks

"Semua orang melihatmu"

Sunny membuka cepat kedua matanya, menyeka kasar air matanya lalu berdiri begitu saja seolah tak terjadi apapun. Benar! akan menjadi cerita lain, semua orang melihatnya memalukan seperti ini.

" _Jibe kajja_ (Ayo pulang) " Ucapnya seketika seraya menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yya...ada apa dengan bibirmu?" Sunny mengernyit melihat bibir Sungmin tampak memerah bahkan sedikit bengkak.

Cepat-cepat Sungmin menutup bibir dengan kesepuluh jarinya, was-was Sunny mengetahui permainannya bersama Ahjjusinya. Oh demi apapun itu! Ia benar-benar tak rela jika Sunny sampai merebut Ahjjusinya pula.

"Yya..yya...kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" Sunny merunduk, menatap namja mungil itu penuh selidik, dan berusaha menurunkan tangan Sungmin

"Umm!" Gumam Sungmin seraya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Atau...apa kau memakan sesuatu Hwangjanim? katakan apa yang kau makan tadi?"

Sungmin mendelik kesal dan melepas tangannya."Aku tak makan apapun!"

"Lalu mengapa bibirmu bengkak seperti itu?"

"Bibirmu juga bengkak! Sunny menyebalkan!" Jerit Sungmin jengkel, seraya berjalan menghentak memasuki istana...meninggallan pengasuhnya di halaman luas itu.

"O-ommo..ommo, Jinjjayo? Bibirku bengkak?"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Beberapa Jam Kemudian**

"Tuangkan lagi.." Pria itu kembali menyodorkan cangkir gioknya, dan dengan sigap dayang di sebelahnya menuangkan teh Chrysant itu penuh hati-hati.

Ia memejamkan mata. sembari menyesap perlahan minumannya lalu menghela nafas pelan. berfikir keras, apa yang seharusnya Ia lakukan untuk Seohyun, mengingat wanita itu tengah terguncang. Apa yang harus Ia lakukan untuk memulihkan istrinya?

Tapi rasanya mustahil...Seohyun akan tetap terluka dengan pernikahannya itu. lebih lagi Ia akan melangsungkannya besok malam.

segala persiapan telah Ia rencanakan dengan sangat matang, merahasiakannya dari pihak luar dan menyebar isu tak pasti.

Tentunya..untuk mencegah siapapun menggagalkan pernikahannya dengan Putri Negri Khitan.

sekali lagi, pernikahan itu hanyalah sebagai simbol penyatuan dua sekutu untuk memperkuat dua negri.

Georyo dan Khitan.

"Pheeyaa...Tabib Shin ingin menemui Anda" Terdengar seruan dari penjaga pintu. membuat Raja Goryeo –Lee Jungmo- itu, membuka mata dan meletakkan cangkir gioknya.

"Biarkan Dia masuk" Titahnya kemudian

Dan bersamaan dengan itu pula, seorang pria tambun melangkah masuk dan menunduk penuh hormat begitu tiba di hadapan singgasana Raja.

"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan kepadaku Shin? Apa itu berhubungan dengan Putraku?"

Tabib Shin kembali menunduk penuh hormat "Benar Pheya...ini mengenai Sungmin Hwangja"

Jungmo mengangguk pelan, menerima dengan tangan terbuka kedatangan tabib kepercayaannya itu, tabib itu memiliki kelebihan, mampu membaca tubuh manusia walau hanya dengan titik aku puntur, bahkan segala ramuan yang diberikannya tak perlu diragukan lagi, tentu dalam kondisi apapun Jungmo akan tetap menerima kedatangannya

"Katakan..."

"Pheya, rahim itu semakin berkembang. Ramuan yang saya berikan selama ini, sama sekali tak berpengaruh apapun" Ucap Tabib itu penuh sesal.

"Apa?! Tak adakah cara lain untuk melenyapkannya?"

"..." tabib Shin terdiam, merasa buntu untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. rahim itu telah menyatu dengan pusat energi dan ketahanan tubuh Sungmin, dengan kata lain Sungmin memang ditakdirkan memiliki rahim tersebut. Dan jika harus dilenyapkan paksa, itu hanya akan memberikan kesimpulan yang tak diinginkan.

"Nyawa Sungmin Hwangja yang akan menjadi taruhannya" Pungkas Tabib itu, seraya menghela nafas berat.

Jungmo terperangah, namun cukup lemas mendengarnya. Tentu saja Ia tak mungkin membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri hanya untuk melenyapkan rahim itu. Tapi bagaimana jika seseorang tau akan hal ini, dan memanfaatkan situasi.

"Satu-satunya cara...adalah dengan merahasiakannya dari Rakyat Georyeo. Dan mencegah Sungmin Hwangja berhubungan dengan namja manapun di luar istana ini"

Jungmo memejamkan mata. Sejak mengetahui Sungmin memiliki organ itu, Ia telah menjaga Sungmin berhubungan dengan laki-laki manapun, bahkan untuk pengasuh dan teman sekalipun Ia telah membatasi dan mengaturnya. Melarang pengawal mendekatinya, tanpa seizin titahnya.

Semua di sekitar Sungmin adalah yeojja, selama ini putranya hanya berteman dengan dayang dan jikapun itu namja...Ia adalah kerabat istana.

"Baik...bicara mengenai kemungkinan terburuk. apa Putraku...bisa mengandung selayaknya wanita?"

"Peluang itu sangat tinggi Pheya. Lebih pesat dibandingkan dengan rahim wanita. Sungmin Hwangja bisa saja mengandung di usia 15 tahun bahkan mungkin kurang dari usia tersebut" Jelas Tabib Shin berusaha menjaga ucapannya.

"Maafkan hamba tak bisa memastikan permulaan usia riskan itu Pheya" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Tidak Shin, kau cukup banyak memberiku petunjuk untuk menjaga Putraku, baiklah...kau bisa kembali ke tempatmu"

Tabib Shin kembali menundukkan kepala, sebelum akhirnya memohon diri.

.

.

.

Jungmo memijit pening pelipisnya selepas kepergian Tabib kerajaan itu. semua terasa menekannya...Seohyun, Sungmin...dan kali ini tahtanya.

Sejak di awal Ia memang telah merencanakan mewariskan tahtanya untuk putra kesayangannya itu.

Tapi apakah mungkin akan baik-baik saja, Ia menyerahkan tahta itu untuk seorang pangeran yang memiliki rahim.

Itu hanya akan mengancam nyawa Sungmin bukan?

.

.

.

* * *

 **Sementara itu di tempat lain**

 **#Silla#**

"Akan lebih baik, jika Negri Khitan beraih haluan bersekutu dengan kita"

"Tidak Menteri Jung! Khitan terlalu licik jika dijadikan sebagai sekutu. Lagi pula... Silla,telah menjadi Negri yang sangat kuat. Kita hanya perlu memperluas wilayah saja dengan menaklukan Goryeo."

"Tapi kita belum tau kapan tepatnya Jungmo melangsungkan pernikahan itu, mereka bahkan merahasiakannya dari rakyatnya sendiri. Jangan salah bertindak! Meski kita kuat dalam jumlah prajurit perang" Timpal menteri yang lain.

Dan Kyuhyun di atas singgasana itu hanya memangku dagu sambil terkekeh pelan melihat para menteri paruh baya itu saling timpal menimpal argumen. Semua dari mereka sama sekali tak memberi solusi, terlalu membuang waktu jika mengutus semua pak tua itu.

Sejujurnya, telah jauh hari ia menyusun rencananya sendiri tanpa bantuan para menteri. Menyamar dan menyelinap ke dalam tanah Georyeo itu sendiri.

Bahkan, kini Ia telah mendapat kunci serangan itu. tanpa sepengetahuan semua menteri kerajaan tentunya.

"Pheyaa...sepertinya Georyeo hanya menyebar isu. Tak ada pernikahan yang terjadi, mereka hanya ingin membuat kita resah saja, dan hanya ingin mengetahui seberapa besar kekuatan yang kita miliki. Ini hanya jebakkan Pheya" Seorang menteri begitu yakin dengan spekulasinya, membuat isi dalam ruangan kerajaan itu kembali gaduh karna protes menteri yang lain.

Kyuhyun dibuat terkekeh geli mendengarnya. Raja Silla itu tau benar apa yang akan berlangsung di tanah Goryeo satu hari kedepan, sekali lagi...karna Ia memiliki kunci untuk serangan itu.

"Ku putuskan, hari ini kita akan bergegas...aku yakin rombongan Khitan masih menempuh perjalanan. Siapkan semua prajurit di perbatasan Goryeo. Dan gagalkan Khitan memasuki wilayahnya. Lalu setelah itu—

Kyuhyun menyimpul seringai tajam " Setelah Khitan meninggalkan Goryeo. kita serang tanah tanpa sekutu itu"

Semua menteri tampak diam membisu, mereka terlalu ciut untuk menyangkal jika sang Raja sudah menentukan keputusannya. Tapi dari mana Kyuhyun bisa seyakin itu dengan rencananya? itu yang kini menjadi tanda tanya besar di dalam kepala mereka. tanpa tau...Raja Silla itu selalu berjalan jauh lebih di depan.

dan siapapun tentu tau...Kyuhyun adalah sosok dingin penuh dengan perhitungan.

.

.

.

"Siapkan semua prajurit"

"Nde Pheya"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Esoknya**

 **#Goryeo#**

"Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa rombongan itu belum juga tiba?" Seorang menteri istana Goryeo tampak resah mengiring waktu. sudah setengah hari terlewat, tapi kedatangan rombongan pembawa calon permaisuri dari Khitan itu belum juga terlihat. sedangkan, pernikahan itu akan dilangsungkan tepat di saat matahari terbenam.

"Yya kau! Di mana semua prajurit Panglima Han?" Kali ini menteri itu kembali melayangkan keresahannya pada pengawal di sisinya, mencari penjelasan kemana perginya prajurit yang bertugas menjemput dan mengawal sekutu dari Khitan itu.

"Sampai saat ini mereka belum kembali"

"Apa? Selama itu?!"

"Nde...dan beberapa prajurit pergi memastikannya ke Negara Khitan, tapi butuh waktu 2 sampai 3 hari"

Menteri tertinggi itu semakin meradang, "Apa?! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!"

Hingga tiba-tiba saja, Ia di kejutkan dengan dentang lonceng kerajaan dan terbukanya gerbang istana. Ia berlari keluar menuju balkon istana, memastikan itu adalah pengawal yang datang membawa rombongan Khitan.

.

.

.

Namun,

Seketika itu pula Ia dan semua penghuni istana yang melihat dibuat terperanjat bukan kepalang, bukannya pengawal Khitan yang datang melainkan hanya satu kuda yang memekik keras, membawa prajurit yang telah berlumuran dengan darah.

.

.

"Kita di seraaang!" Teriak seorang pengawal yang sebelumnya berusaha keras mendengar penjelasan dari prajurit yang telah sekarat itu.

"P-Pheya! Pheyaaaa!" Panggil Menteri panik, seraya berlari kembali ke dalam untuk menemui Raja, yang saat itu masih belum mengetahui apapun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dengar, jangan berulah dan jangan pergi kemanapun" Sunny memijit hidung Sungmin pelan, berharap namja manis itu benar-benar mendengarnya kali ini.

"Waeyo! itu adalah pernikahan Appa! Aku ingin di sana!" Kekeuh Sungmin memaksa

Sunny hanya menghela nafas, itu yang diperintahkan Jungmo padanya. untuk tidak membawa Sungmin keluar selama pernikahan itu berlangsung, entah apa penyebabnya...Sunny tak tau. Ia hanya seorang dayang yang tak berhak mengelak apapun.

"Yyaaa...Hwangjanim, kau pasti akan menghilang lagi. Aku tidak mau mencarimu"

Sungmin bersidekap dan membuang muka. "Aku juga tak ingin bertemu denganmu Sunny! Kau sangat menyebalkan"

Wanita itu, berdecak gemas. "Aigoya...apa kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu. Hwangjanim...kau sangat manja, mana bisa tanpa diriku" Canda Sunny seraya berdiri dan menepuk pantatnya sendiri. seolah ingin menggoda pangeran kecilnya agar memekik kesal.

"Aku tidak manja!"

"Manja! kau selalu mengekor Dayang Sunny kemanapun Dia pergi Ahahaha"  
"Yack! Sun—

" _ **AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**_

 _ **KLANK**_

" _ **ARGTH!"**_

Keduanya terbelalak lebar, begitu mendengar jeritan dan mungkin suara pedang beradu. Sunny berdebar, menduga sesuatu yang buruk sepertinya terjadi di luar sana. Ia menangkup pipi Sungmin "T-tunggu di sini, jangan kemanapun Arrachi?" Ucapnya sebelum akhirnya berlari keluar untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi.

Sungmin mengangguk, dan meringkuk di sudut kamarnya. Sejujurnya Ia takut...sangat takut dengan jeritan yang tak biasa itu, bahkan semakin lama...semakin terdengar denting besi berbaur dengan kegaduhan dan jeritan memekakkan.

.

.

.

"A-apa yang—" Sunny tercekat hebat, begitu melihat jauh di depannya. Semua orang begitu panik melarikan diri, beberapa diantaranya menabraknya hingga membuatnya jatuh terjerembab.

Sunny menatap nanar ke depan, apa yang terjadi? Banyak prajurit saling membusungkan pedang dan panah. Jeritan, erang kesakitan seakan melebur bersama darah yang mengalir.

"Sungmin! Sungmin Hwangja" Sunny merangkak kalut, hanya namja kecil itu yang berada dalam benaknya kali ini. Sunny berusaha bangkit, Ia harus menemuinya. namun langkahnya tersendat begitu mendengar isakkan seseorang.

"Hiikkss..."

"T-tuan muda Wookie" Cepat-cepat, wanita itu merengkuhnya.

"Sunny...aku takut...hhhaaa" Namja mungil itu semakin menangis ketakutan.

"Ssshh...berhenti menangis, kajja pergi dari sini" Bisik Sunny, lalu berlari dengan membawa namja kecil bernama Ryeowook itu di atas punggungnya. "Kau dan Sungmin akan tetap baik-baik saja, berhenti memangis"

,

,

,

 **BRAKK**

"Sungmin!" Sunny merangsak cepat ke dalam kamar Sungmin, dan memeluk namja mungil itu begitu erat.

"S-sunny, apa yang terjadi?" Sungmin mengerjap, dan makin tak mengerti melihat Wookie menangis di sisinya.

"Dengar...apapun yang terjadi, kalian harus lari dari sini...lari sekencang mungkin" Ucap Sunny seraya membuka pintu kamar Sungmin.

"Sunny..apa—

"Sssh, jangan bertanya apapun. Patuhi apa yang kukatakan kali ini...mengerti?" Lolos sudah air mata pengasuh itu, Ia membelai pelan wajah Sungmin. Dan mengecup puncak kepalanya begitu lama...

demi apapun itu. Ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sungmin, menganggap Sungmin layaknya dongsaeng atau bahkan putranya sendiri.

 **DUAGGHH**

 **ARGH**

"Mereka mendekat! Ppali! Ppali! Keluar dari tempat ini" Sunny mengangkat tubuh dua namja mungil itu, memanjat jendela hingga dipastikan keduanya benar-benar aman di luar.

"Kajja! Lari !"

"Sunny! kau ikut dengan kami...ayo keluar!" Sungmin merengek, dan mulai menarik-narik tangan Pengasuhnya itu, bahkan namja kecil itu mulai menangis.

Sunny menggeleng, tersenyum dengan derai air matanya. Bukannya Ia tak ingin pergi, tapi jendela itu terlalu sempit untuk tubuhnya. "Berjanjilah,untuk tetap baik-baik saja Hwangjanim" Ucap Sunny seraya melepas pegangan tangan Sungmin. Lalu menutup rapat jendela itu.

 **KLANK**

"A-aahh!"

,

"Andwae! Sunny! Sunnyy!" Sungmin meronta ingin membuka kembali jendela itu, terlebih setelah mendengar pekikan Sunny.

"Kajja lari!" Tapi Wookie menahan tangannya, dan memaksanya untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Sunny!"

"Yya! Mereka akan membunuh kita jika kau tetap di sini. Kau dengar apa yang dikatakan Sunny?

Selamatkan diri kita!" Racau Wookie, berusaha menyadarkan sepupunya itu. Dan menariknya paksa untuk berlari. Tak peduli, Sungmin masih menangis keras bersamanya.

Sungmin tak mampu berpikir apapun, ia tak tau bagaimana Sunny, di mana Ayah dan Ibunya. Namja kecil itu tak tau harus berlari kemana. Mengapa semua berubah menjadi seperti ini?

'Ahjjusii... _musseowo_ (aku takut) selamatkan aku Ahjjusii'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Te...bee...Ceeeeeee \\(^0^)/**

 **Next Chapter**

"Seharusnya aku tak pernah melahirkanmu! Seharusnya aku membunuhmu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu!"

"E-eommaa" Sungmin terisak, merasa ciut sekaligus terancam dengan pedang yang terhunus padanya.

"Aku akan melenyapkanmu! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH PETAKA GORYEO!"

.

.

 **Greb**

"Seorang Ibu yang mengerikan"Pria bertopeng tiba-tiba menghadang, dan tersenyum licik pada Ratu yang tak sepantasnya mengangkat pedang, terlebih pada keturunanya sendiri.

.

.

.

* * *

"Appa! APPPAA!"

"Sung—minhh"

"Biarkan kita buang aib itu Pheya...biarkan kita buang kutukan itu!"

.

.

.

Sosok bertopeng itu mulai menarik pelana, bersamaan dengannya pula pekikikkannya meringkik keras...membawa bocah mungil itu semakin jauh meninggalkan Goryeo yang telah tumbang.

"APPAAAAA!"

"Pu—traku"

.

.

* * *

Annyeoong

Cupid'Kyumin datang bawa chapter 2 nya...ingatkan author bila ada typo yang kelewat ancur

ah iya...banyak yang meminta near dark yaa, hehe tenang semua ff juga bakal update. Perlahan yaah

Kemarin baru Breakable Chapter 13 yang update

Follow Wattpad Cupid = Cupid'Kyumin137

*Untuk usia KyuMin, memang author sengaja buat seakan Kyu Pedo. Karena sebenarnya ada alasannya yang akan diterangkan dalam alur cerita ini.

*Ceritanya memang sedikit berat, tapi saya tidak berani membuat adegan berdarah-darah seperti di film2 kolosal T_T

Dan kemarin yang sudah review:

 **ChoLoveForLee,** **My Secret KyuMin 137 , Flowerinyou , , Shengmin137 , Taniea458 , orange girls ,PRISNA CHO , ChoJiMin137 , Harusuki Ginichi - 137411 , rearelf , choleebaby , kiran theacyankEsa , phabo uniq , Sanshaini Hikari , Minghee , Cho MeiHwa , Yeppeuna137 , may 'vitamins ,cloudsKMS , Za KyuMin , kimeida26 , dncrdng , Fanya Amelia137 , SecretVin137 , 5351 , Lunar effect , Namikaze Asyifa , minnieGalz , Zen Liu , Michiko Haruna , , megujoy, SehoonFox, nurindaKyumin , xxnunxxcan , rheeming ,ugikyu137 ,Maidenren , kacamataminus , Hyukie , wawah ,akira lia, LampuPijar , saturn99, Dewi Maharani , nanayukeroo , nikyunmin, Diy94 , PumpkinEvil137 , Girls in awesome world ,minglate, yeoja1999, Gyu137, bluepink137 ,Timah , .79 , chjiechjie , munakyumin137 ,haehyuknips , efiflynn, Autumn2day, ovallea , HilmaKins , danactebh, Junita761, Hyukie, ShinYangChoi , Dewi Roro , Fani , teukiangle , Cywelf, anummutia , yenna , love , gyumin4ever , SMLming, beekill , ratihsusi31, min, Maomao47 , i , minami Kz , ratihsusi31 , dd, dan All Guest.**

Terima kasih banyak atas supportnya.

#Setiap malam minggu saya juga mantengin ff nunggu bisa update apa tidak Huhuhu (hehe eh curcol)

Crita Kyumin di sini akan tetap ada, selama Joyers selalu ada. Semua tulisan ini hanya untuk kalian.

Terima kasih sudah bertahan mencintai KyuMin T_T

Jangan lupa review ne...

Miss U, Love U

Saranghaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	3. Chapter 3

**Main Cast : Kyuhyun (25 Years Old) / Sungmin (9 Years Old - mau ke 10 Years Old)**

 **Other Cast : Temukan di dalamnya Ne**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni milik Cupid'Kyumin aka Gloomy**

* * *

Previous Chapter

Sungmin tak mampu berpikir apapun, ia tak tau bagaimana Sunny, di mana Ayah dan Ibunya. Namja kecil itu tak tau harus berlari kemana. Mengapa semua berubah menjadi seperti ini?

'Ahjjusii... _musseowo_ (aku takut) selamatkan aku Ahjjusii'

.

.

.

.

 **Of Withererd Peach**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

"Hks..."

Peluh merembas bersama isakkan lirih. Setiap detik terasa menyiksa...kala malam yang pekat turut mengacaukan pandangan dua bocah mungil itu, terkepung di antara pepohonan dan derik serangga malam.

Nafas keduanya tersengal, mengiringi dada yang kian kembang kempis. Namun tak menyurutkan langkah kaki kecil itu, untuk terus berlari...secepat dan sejauh yang mereka bisa.

Sebelum ketakutan akan tertangkap dan mati itu benar-benar menjadi nyata.

"A-aku hhh..hhh ber—hentiii!" rengek Sungmin seraya menghempas pegangan tangan Wookie, lebih dari sekedar rasa takutnya. Sungmin benar-benar benci dan menyerah dengan apa yang dilakukannya kini. Baginya, Ia seperti dipaksa memerah keringat di malam yang sedingin ini.

"Kau tak bisa berhenti Sungmin! Mereka bisa—

Sungmin tiba-tiba menghentak kaki, merengek kesal dengan mata memerah. Hingga rasa kesal yang memuncak itu, menyulut tangisan kecilnya. "Mengapa kau memaksaku! Appa tak pernah memaksaku!"

"Aku tak menyukainya! Berlari saja sendiri!" Sungutnya lagi sambil berjongkok, memunggungi Wookie

Membuat namja kecil di sisinya itu mendadak geram. Tak taukah Sungmin, nyawa keduanya kini tengah terancam dan bukan saatnya untuk meninggikan ego dengan sikap manja itu.

Wookie beralih menarik lengan Sungmin, tak peduli sepupunya itu kembai merengek kesal bahkan berteriak jengkel padanya. Bagaimanapun itu...keduanya harus meninggalkan wilayah istana itu secepatnya. Seperti apa yang dikatakan Sunny.

Ia tak memiliki siapapun saat ini,

Wookie tak tau apapun perihal bagaimana keadaan orang tuanya, hanya Sungmin yang dimilikinya saat ini. Tentu Ia merasa harus menjaga sepupunya itu.

"Kajja pergi! Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu di sini"

"AKU TIDAK MAU!" Teriak Sungmin sambil menyentak kasar pegangan tangan Wookie, oh sungguh! Ia benar-benar benci seseorang memaksanya terlebih menentang keinginannya.

"Geurrae! Lakukan sesukamu! " Wookie balas mengeras, dan beralih memutar tubuh membelakangi Sungmin. Menghentak kaki, seolah benar-benar meninggalkan Sungmin sorang diri...meski nyatanya Wookie tak bersungguh-sungguh melakukannya, hanya berharap menarik rasa takut sepupunya itu dan mengikuti langkahnya. "Aku akan meninggalkanmu!Huh!"

Sungmin mendelik kesal dengan tangan terkepal erat. Ia benci mengalah dan pantang menekan egonya pada siapapun, dengan nafas memburu...Sungmin pun balik melakukan hal yang sama. Hingga keduanya kini benar-benar berjalan dengan arah yang saling berlawanan.

"Aku bisa hidup, tanpa mengikutimu!" Gerutu Sungmin masih dengan berjalan mengentak ke depan, lebih tepatnya kembali ke arah istana. "Aku akan memukul semua Ahjjusii jahat itu!"

"..." Namun tak ada sahutan menyebalkan dari sepupunya itu, membuat Sungmin mengernyit heran.

"Yya! Kau mendengarku Kyung—

Sungmin mendadak bisu, begitu menoleh ke belakang dan sepupunya telah menghilang entah kemana.

Sungmin tergagap, mengedarkan pandangan panik ke segala penjuru hutan. "WOOKIE!" Panggilnya ketakutan.

"WOOKIE!" panggilnya lagi, berharap...sepupunya itu hanya bercanda dan bersembunyi di balik semak.

Namun nihil...

Tak ada siluet apapun yang dilihatnya, Wookie benar-benar menghilang tanpa jejak. Bukankah keduanya hanya berpisah untuk beberapa detik saja?

Mungkinkah binatang buas menerkam Wookie?

Namja mungil itu semakin gemetar menyadari kesendiriannya, kini Ia benar-benar takut mengikuti arah Wookie. Sepupunya menghilang begitu saja, bukan tidak mungkin sesuatu yang menyeramkan telah terjadi.

Sungmin memilih berlari kembali ke istana, Ia benar-benar tak ingin melihat binatang buas lebih-lebih diterkam dan mati.

Tidak-tidak! Ia tak menginginkan semua ini.

"Hks...Appaaa!"

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain

"Uhmm! Mmm!"

"Ssshh...pelankan suaramu Tuan muda" Bisik seorang pemuda, masih membungkam erat bibir bocah dalam rengkuhannya, beberapa saat yang lalu Ia berhasil menarik tubuh mungil itu dan membawanya untuk bersembunyi di balik semak yang lebat ini. "Lihat...sekawanan musuh di depan sana" Ujarnya lagi, seraya menunjuk banyak pijar berkelip jauh di depannya. "Mereka tak akan segan-segan membunuh,jika melihat kita. Tapi aku tau...jalan keluar dari hutan ini"

Ia tau...Para prajurit Silla tengah berjaga di perbatasan hutan Goryeo.

"Y-Yesung!" Gagap Wookie, begitu pemuda itu melepas tangannya.

"Ne...syukurlah, aku menemukanmu Tuan muda"

Wookie mengerjap, sempat merasa lega melihat putra pelayannya sekaligus penjaganya itu. namun Ia kembali berontak ingin keluar dari semak, begitu mengingat Sungmin.

"S-Sungmin! Dia masih di luar...aku—

"Tidak Tuan Muda, maaf aku tak bisa membiarkanmu keluar"

"Tapi Sungmin!" Ronta Wookie, memaksa Yesung turut membawa serta sepupunya,

Yesung terdiam, Ia memang sadar...sudah sepantasnya melindungi Sungmin sebagai Pangeran Mahkota. Akan tetapi, sekawanan musuh itu telah mendekat. mustahil kembali keluar dan mencari Sungmin

mereka akan benar-benar terbunuh jika sampai para prajurit Silla itu menangkapnya.

Tak ada opsi lain, dirinya dan Wookie harus segera pergi dari tempat itu. "Maaf Tuan Muda, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Sungmin Hwangja" Bisik Yesung, sebelum akhirnya mengangkat tubuh mungil itu, dan membawanya berlari cepat...menyelinap ke dalam sebuah gua . Tak peduli, Wookie meronta dan kekeuh ingin bersama Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

* * *

~Goryeo~

Langkah kecilnya terlihat gontai, menyusuri jalan setapak penghubung Istana. Kobaran api mulai terlihat di depan, Sungmin tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Istananya. Mengapa orang menyulut api seperti itu. Meski demikian, namja mungil itu tetap menyeret kakinya...memaksa ingin mencari sang Ayah di dalam sana.

.

.

KLANK...SRATTT

"ARGH!"

Kedua matanya ya terbelalak nanar, saat dirinya telah berpijak di gerbang istana. Sungmin melihat ratusan pengawal terkapar, dengan busur menancap bahkan luka sayatan lebar di tubuh meka. Sebagian terbahak puas kala menebas pedang, dan sebagian lagi mengerang kala darah merembas.

Sungmin menggigil, inikah yang dinamakan perang itu?

Menyesal, memutar haluan kembali ke istana, bila akhirnya Ia harus melihat semua orang saling beradu pedang, dengan semua lumuran darah itu.

"A-andwaeyo" Namja mungil itu begitu gemetar menggerakkan kakinya ingin kembali berlari ke dalam hutan, Ya...Kali ini Sungmin berubah pikiran, sepertinya bertemu dengan binatang buas...lebih baik dibandingkan melihat kekacauan yang mengerikan ini.

Namun belum sempat kaki mungil itu mengambil langkah, seorang prajurit asing menghadangnya dengan pedang penuh dengan lumuran darah segar.

"A-AAHHHH!" Sontak, Sungmin jatuh terjengkang, dan begitu panik beringsut-ingsut menghindar. Memicu tawa renyah dari sosok prajurit besar di hadapannya.

"Hahahaha...Menangislah! Kau tak bisa kemanapun" Prajurit Silla itu masih terbahak, melihat raut pias Sungmin.

Bunyi lesattan busur dan pedang masih berbaur parau di sekitarnya. Keringat dingin yang menetes di kening, seolah menunjukkan betapa ciut nyali bocah itu saat ini. Bahkan Sungmin tak lagi bisa membedakan mana jerit kesakitan dan mana tawa kemenangan. Semua begitu telak mengacaukan benaknya. Yang Ia tau...

Sekelompok orang jahat, tengah menghancurkan istananya.

"A-andwae...Hks Pergi!" Sungmin sempat menyentak di tengah isakannya, namun semua tak berarti ada yang peduli siapa dan sebarapa terhormat dirinya saat ini.

"Pergi Pak Tua!" Pekik Sungmin lagi seraya, melempari parjurit itu dengan batu-batu di sekitarnya.

Tak ayal apa yang dilakukannya makin menyulut amarah prajurit itu, hingga tanpa segan mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi. Membuat bocah manis itu reflek menutup kepala dengan kedua tangannya

"Berani kau—

SRATTTT

"Ught~"

Tiba-tiba saja, darah meleleh dari mulut prajurit Silla itu, dan tak berselang lama...Pria itu tumbang tepat di hadapan Sungmin, begitu seseorang menebas punggungnya.

Seketika itu pula jerit histeris Sungmin pecah begitu saja. Sungmin berlari ketakutan, merangsak apapun yang dilaluinya sebelum sempat melihat wajah penyelamat itu.

"Ha-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

.

.

.

Sosok bertopeng itu, mulai menurunkan pedangnya. menatap redup pada raga prajurit yang telah terenggut oleh tangannya. Kendati demikian, tak ada raut bersalah ataupun sesal di balik kedua obsidian itu, merasa...apa yang dilakukannya adalah suatu yang telak bagi pria sepertinya. Meskipun, telah membunuh prajuritnya sendiri.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, jangan sekalipun menyentuh anak itu" Desisnya sebelum akhirnya melangkah meninggalkan mayat itu, dan mengejar siluet Sungmin yang sepertinya memasuki istana utama.

"Anak itu milikku""

.

.

.

 **KLANK**

Dua pedang itu kembali beradu, menciptakan denting melengking seolah tengah berebut keangkuhan dari sang pemilik.

Dan di sanalah Raja Goryeo itu bertahan , menyentak serangan bertubi-tubi dari beberapa pria berbusana hitam legam dengan samurai tajamnya.

Jungmo kian menajamkan pandangan, menatap penuh awas pada sekelompok pembunuh yang mengepungnya.

Setiap gerakan terbaca dengan sempurna olehnya, bahkan tiga diantaranya berhasil Jungmo lumpuhkan.

Sebelumnya Ia tak pernah menduga, bahwa semua akan berakhir seperti ini.

Bagaimana musuh membaca rencana hingga menyerangnya tanpa pertanda , sungguh...benar-benar di luar pemikirannya.

namun di balik itu semua, ada satu hal yang membuatnya terlampau putus asa. Ya...hingga detik ini, ia tak tau..dimana dan bagaimana keadaan putra semata wayangnya.

"P-pheyaa"

Panggilan lirih itu membuatnya tersentak, menyadari Seohyun mengikutinya hingga kemari. Musuh tengah mengepung, dan kapanpun bisa saja beralih menyerang Ratu itu.

Akan tetapi, rasa cemasnya membuatnya lengah. Hingga musuh mampu membaca gerakannya dan begitu mudah menebas pedang mengenai paha kanannya.

"Argh"

Sontak Raja Goryeo itu jatuh bersimpuh dan hanya bertumpu pada pedangnya

"PHEYAAAA!" Jerit Seohyun histeris, seraya berlari tergopoh mendekati suaminya.

"Malam ini akan menjadi akhir kekuasaanmu, menyerahlah" Ujar salah seorang pria bersamurai, seraya menghunuskan pedangnya pada sepasang suami istri itu.

"Terkutuk kalian semua!" Pekik Seohyun , membuat beberapa namja itu terkekeh remeh mendengarnya.

Namun tawa itu terhenti, begitu siluet kecil menyita perhatian semua pasang mata dalam ruangan itu.

"A-appa"

Ya, namja mungil yang sedari tadi berlari itu...kini benar—benar menemukan Ayahnya. Entah bagaimana cara Sungmin berhasil menyelinap dengan selamat diantara kepungan pertumpahan darah itu.

"Appaa!" panggilnya lagi, seraya berjalan mendekat tak peduli keberadaan musuh , dan bahkan sepertinya anak itu tak tau Jungmo mendapat luka parah.

"Hks...Apppa"

"Sung—Min" Lirih Jungmo, menahan sakit

Sungmin mengusap kasar matanya, terisak hebat kala melihat sang ayah... seolah memang ingin mengadu semua hal mengerikan yang dilihatnya pada sang Ayah.

"Aku takut App—

"Menjauh!"

Langkah bocah mungil itu mendadak tersendat, begitu Seohyun merampas pedang Jungmo dan menghunuskannya pada putranya sendiri.

"S-seohyun, ja—ngan lakukan i—ni" Ucap Jungmo terbata, tapi tak berpengaruh apapun pada amarah sang Ratu.

"Seharusnya aku tak pernah melahirkanmu! Seharusnya aku membunuhmu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu!" Cerca Seohyun, menatap bengis seakan Ia benar-benar ingin melenyapkan apa yang dianggapnya sebagai kutukan itu.

"E-eommaa" Sungmin terisak, merasa ciut sekaligus terancam dengan pedang yang terhunus padanya.

"Aku akan melenyapkanmu! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH PETAKA GORYEO!"

.

.

 **Greb**

Tubuh Sungmin tertarik cepat kebelakang, menghindari ancaman Seohyun.

"Seorang Ibu yang mengerikan" Seorang pria bertopeng tiba-tiba menghadang, dan tersenyum licik pada Ratu yang tak sepantasnya mengangkat pedang. Terlebih pada keturunannya sendiri.

Sementara beberapa sosok bersamurai di belakangnya, tampak bungkam dan hanya tunduk penuh hormat. Seakan memang menyadari pemimpinnya ingin menguasai waktu yang tersisa.

"N-nuguya?!" Sentak Seohyun geram.

Pria bertopeng itu kembali terkekeh, dan beralih mengunci gerakan Seohyun dengan pedangnya.  
"NUGUYA!"

KLANKKK

Seohyun terperanjat hebat, begitu pria bertopeng itu menyentak pedangnya dengan mudahnya hingga terlempar jauh.

"Pedangmu benar-benar mengganggu nona" Kekehnya seraya berjalan mendekat, seringaiannya pun makin tersimpul tajam kala menyadari ia berhasil menarik raut ciut wanita di hadapannya.

Ia beralih menatap Jungmo, berdecak geli melihat Penguasa Goryeo itu tampak tak berdaya di hadapannya.

"Goryeo tak lagi bersinar.." Ujarnya sambil memainkan pedangnya di dada Jungmo, tak peduli seorang wanita dan namja mungil yang melihatnya kembali berteriak .

"K-kau— Jungmo mengernyit, merasa tubuhnya makin melemah akibat banyak darah yang menyusut

"Sepertinya memang...langit menghendaki kuasamu sampai di sini saja Lee Jungmo" Tukasnya lagi, merasa menang atas ucapan yang tak pernah ditelak oleh Raja Goryeo itu.

"Ah~ tapi, kali ini aku ingin berbaik hati padamu" Pria bertopeng itu, merunduk dan memegang bahu Jungmo.

"Aku tak akan membunuhmu dan istrimu, aku akan membiarkan kalian hidup nyaman di tanahku...asalkan—

ia beralih menegakkan tubuh, lalu menarik tangan Sungmin hingga berdiri di depannya.

"Anak ini...menjadi tawananku" Pungkasnya, seraya menyeringai tajam. Dan diikuti tawa renyah dari beberapa prajurit silla di belakangnya.

Jungmo terperanjat, ingin bangkit meraih putranya...namun hanya berbuah sia.

Luka di kakinya buka n main lagi meninggalkan rasa sakit, Ia tak bisa berbuat apapun selain jatuh terjerembab di bawah kaki semua musuh itu.  
"Appaaa"Sungmin menangis dan meronta kasar, begitu pria itu memaksa memisahkannya dari Jungmo.

"Appa! APPPAA!" Panggilnya pilu

"Sung—Min"

"Biarkan kita buang aib itu Pheya...biarkan kita buang kutukan itu!" racau Seohyun seraya memeluk tubuh Jungmo, menahan pria itu melakukan gerakan lebih demi mengejar putranya yang telah pergi bersama sekawanan musuh itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sosok bertopeng itu mulai menarik pelana kuda, bersamaan dengannya pula pekikikkannya meringkik keras...membawa bocah mungil itu semakin jauh meninggalkan Goryeo yang telah tumbang.

"APPAAAAA!"

.

.

.

* * *

Semilir angin kian berhembus, menyebar aroma bunga soba di tengah musim semi itu. semua memang mengalun dengan semsetinya, begitu tenang...begitu hangat.

Kecuali...derap langkah beberapa kuda yang seakan memecah hening di hamparan hijau itu.

"Hks..."

isakkan Sungmin masih saja tedengar, memang tak sehebat sebelumnya...rasanya Ia terlalu lama menangis dan hanya sesenggukan kecil yang tersisa.

"Diam.." Ujar pria di belakangnya, terdngar berat dan menusuk.

Sungmin makin tergugu, menyadari satu kenyataan pahit...dirinya benar-benar terpisah jauh dari Ayahnya dan kini orang asing tengah membawanya entah kemana.

Namja mungil itu mengatupkan kedua tangannya, dan menggosoknya cepat.

"Ahjjusi~..Hks... _Musseowo_ (Aku takut), selamatkan aku Ahjussii" Gumam Sungmin seraya memejamkan matanya, masih mengingat dengan jelas janji yang pernah terucap dari seorang pria. Tapi mengapa, Ahjjusi itu tak kunjung datang?bukankaah Dia berjanji akan menyelamatkannya kapanpun dirinya merasa takut?

Sementara, sosok bertopeng di belakangnya hanya terdiam dan menghela nafas...menyadari Sungmin rupanya tak mengenali dirinya.

Ah...topeng yang dikenakannya sepertinya benar-benar menutup jati dirinya dengan sangat apik. Akan tetapi, terlepas dari itu semua...sejujurnya Ia tak mengerti. Mengapa dirinya membawa anak itu bersamanya, yang tak lain putra dari musuhnya. Entahlah, tersemat perasaan yang berbeda kala melihat bocah mungil sejak pertama kali Ia melihatnya.

Dan disinilah pungkas dari semua itu,

Sungmin akan tetap hidup dan menjadi tawanannya.

.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa Jam Kemudian**

Senyum angkuhnya terkembang sempurna, kala pemandangan Silla terbias di hadapannya. Pria bertopeng itu beralih memperlambat laju kudanya, dan membari titah yang sama pada semua pengikut di belakangnya.

Hingga kuda-kuda perang itu, berbaur tenang bersama lalu lalang ratusan rakyat Silla, banyak di antaranya bersorai memberi penghormatan dan berbagai bingkisan untuk para prajurit itu atas kemenangannya.

Sesekali Pria itu melirik ke bawah, dan kembali tersnyum tipis melihat bocah mungil itu tampak terkulai di lengannya, Ya...Sungmin yang kelelahan rupanya terlelap begitu cepat. Tapi biarlah, ini lebih baik dibandingkan melihatnya menangis seperti sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

"Sebar berita bagus ini pada semua rakyat" Ujar Pria bertopeng itu seraya beranjak turun dari kudanya, sementara Sungmin yang terlelap masih menggelayut di pundaknya. "Dan nikmati kemenangan kalian"

"Nde Pheya" Sahut para pengawal dan prajurit itu serentak.

Ia melangkah pasti memasuki istana, tersenyum tipis pada semua penghuni kerajaan yang mulai menyambutnya dengan tatapan berbinar dan semua pujian langit untuknya.

Bagi mereka, tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain kemenangan sang Raja...langit telah memberkati pria muda itu. Dan membuat hidup mereka semakin di puncak kesejahteraan. Tentu bukan main lagi para penduduk Silla itu mengelu-elukkan Rajanya.

.

.

"Selamat atas kemenangan—

Wanita itu mendadak bungkam, sesaat yang lalu dirinya memang berniat menyambut dengan senyum termanis miliknya, namun urung ia ungkapkan begitu melihat seorang bocah dalam gendongan pria itu. dan seprtinya dia tertidur pulas.

"Anak siapa yang kau bawa itu?"

Wanita itu – Seul Gi- melangkah mendekat, berusaha menuntut jawab pada seorang yang tak kunjung membuka suara. Bahkan terkesan mengabaikannya dengan melenggang menuju kamar dan membaringkan bocah tak di kenal itu di ranjangnya.

"Pheya!" kini, ia mulai meninggikan intonasinya.

Dan...sepertinya memang berhasil membuat pria yang masih mengenakan topeng itu, melihat padanya.

"Tsk..." Decaknya seraya melepas topengnya, Ia menatap tajam wanita cantik itu, Lalu melangkah mendekat untuk meremas pelan pundak Seul Gi

"Suka atau tidak, anak itu akan hidup di sini" Desis Kyuhyun, dan menyeringai begitu melihat raut terkejut di sisinya. "Ratu-ku" Lanjut Kyuhyun lagi, lalu menarik tangan wanita itu...membimbingnya menuju pintu utama kamarnya.

Seul Gi yang masih tercengang, hanya mengikuti langkah Pria itu dalam diam. Dan begitu pintu kamar tertutup rapat...Ia baru tersadar, Kyuhyun kembali mengusirnya dengan cara yang membuai.

"Pheya! Buka pintunya! Tak seharusnya kau membawa anak asing ke dalam istana kita! Siapa anak itu!" Teriak Seul Gi dari luar, seraya menggebrak pintu. Tapi..daun pintu itu tetap bungkam, jangankan terbuka...berdecit pun tidak. "PHEYA!"

Wanita itu berjalan menghentak, terlalu kesal dengan sikap yang menurutnya tak bijak dari Raja Silla itu. Apa lagi sekarang? lebih dari dua tahun semenjak pernikahannya, tak pernah sekalipun pria itu menyentuhnya. Sikap Raja Silla itu sepenuhnya dingin terhadapnya. Sebagai seorang Ratu dirinya tak ubahnya seperti manekin hidup. Hanya dijadikan simbol atau bahkan dimanfaatkan untuk kepentingan Kyuhyun semata, ya... demi menjadikannya seorang Raja negri ini.

Tentu bukan main, kecamuk amarah dan dengki dalam dadanya. Pemikiran Sang Raja memiliki wanita lain kian memuncak hingga ke ubun-ubun kala melihat bocah tak dikenal itu.

Mungkinkah...anak itu, putra dari wanita simpanannya? Tapi mustahil!

Kyuhyun masih terlalu muda untuk memiliki seorang anak, yang mungkin usianya 9 atau 10 tahun itu. Siapa anak itu sebenarnya?

"Kasim Song!" Jeritnya melengking.

Detik itu pula, seorang pria paruh baya berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya. "Nde... _Mama_ (yang mulia permaisuri)"

"Cari tau latar belakang anak itu! dan mengapa suamiku membawanya kemari!" Sentaknya tak suka, Kasim Song membungkuk penuh hormat, mengisyaratkan titah itu diterimanya dengan sangat baik.

Seul Gi kembali berdengus dan mengibas gaun berkilau itu, sebelum akhirnya melenggang pergi menuju paviliun miliknya.

karena memang, Raja dan Ratu Silla itu...tak tinggal dalam satu atap yang sama.

.

.

.

 **Esoknya**

 **~KyuMin~**

"Unh~" Sosok mungil itu mulai menggumam dalam tidurnya, semakin lama semakin menggeleng gelisah dengan keringat dingin merembas dari keningnya. Bahkan kedua tangan kurus itupin tampak menggapai-gapai ke atas. Entahlah...tampaknya Sungmin tengah memimpikan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Hks...Ngh! Appaa...APPAAA!" Sungmin berjengit terduduk, namun detik itu pula seorang pria menarik tubuhnya dan mendekapnya erat.

"Ssshh~" Bisik Pria itu –Park Kyuhyun- seraya mengelus pelan punggung sempit Sungmin.

lama ...Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin terisak di dadanya, hingga akhirnya bocah mungil itu sedikit menenang dan mulai merasa penasaran dengan sosok yang memberinya pelukan hangat itu.

Ia beringsut menjauhkan tubuhnya, menengadah ke atas dengan kerjapan polosnya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Sungmin kala melhiat wajah pria itu. "Ahjjusiiii!" Pekiknya girang, Ia tersenyum lebar, bangkit berdiri ingin melompat-lompat di ranjang.

Namun sesaat kemudian, raut cerah itu berangsur was-was. Sungmin mengangkat kedua tangannya, dan memaksa menutup mata Kyuhyun dengan telapak mungil itu.

"Sungmin?"

"Hati-hati Ahjjusi~... Namja bertopeng di sini, jangan melihat matanya...dia jahat! sangat jahat Ahjjusi" Celoteh Sungmin, masih dengan menutup mata Kyuhyun. Pandangannya makin mengerjap penuh awas, takut kalau-kalau sosok bertopeng itu datang dan menyerang Ahjjusi-nya.

Kyuhyun terdiam, merasa geli dan mungkin sedikit iba melihat sikap Sungmin yang demikian, haruskah merasa bersalah pada bocah sepolos itu. Ia telah menipunya, membekap rapat semua kebohongan itu dari benak Sungmin.

"Namja bertopeng?" Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menurunkan kedua tangan mungil itu, namun Sungmin mengelak, dan tetap kekeuh ingin melindungi Kyuhyun dari sosok bertopeng mengerikan itu.

"Andwaeyo! Ahjjusi jangan melihatnya...Ahjjusi harus bersembunyi dari—

"Ah! Aku telah mengusir namja bertopeng itu dari sini" Sergah Kyuhyun seraya kembali menggenggam kedua tangan kecil itu, kali ini Sungmin sepertinya terlihat patuh.

Kedua mata kecilnya membulat, merasa takjub dengan ucapan pria dewasa itu. "Jjeongmalyoo?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan senyum terpalsukan.

"Ahjjusi mengusirnya? Whoaa…Ahjjusi menyelamatkanku lagi. Jinjja? Jinjja?

"Hn Sungmin...tenanglah, tak ada satupun yang kau khawatirkan di sini. Sama seperti yang kukatakan, aku kaan datang menyelamatkanmu di saat kau merasa takut" Kyuhyun beralih menepuk-nepuk kepala bocah mungil itu. membuat tawa kecil anak manis itu kembali terdengar dan sejenak melupakan ingatan kelamnya, entahlah kehadiran sosok Ahjjusi-nya benar-benar membuatnya merasa tenang bahkan mungkin aman, tanpa tau...kenyataan di balik senyum pria itu.

.

.

 **Beberapa Saat Kemudian**

"Pelayan! Siapkan air hangat dan pakaian terbaik untuk anak ini " Titah Kyuhyun pada beberapa dayang di sekitarnya.

"Alggeseumnida… Pheya"

.

.

.

Sungmin melihat-lihat ke sekitar, lalu menarik-narik lengan pakaian Kyuhyun.

"Ahjjusi…apa ini rumahmu?" Tanya Sungmin masih mengekor kemanapun Raja Silla itu melangkah.

"Hn…saat ini kau berada di rumahku" Kyuhyun berujar pelan, kedua tangannya saling bertaut di belakang tubuhnya, melangkah penuh kuasa…mengamati para pelayan dan dayang itu mengisi kolam pemandian dengan air hangat dan taburan bunga mawar di dalamnya.

"Whoaa…Daeebak, rumah Ahjjussi sangat besar. Seperti istana Appa" Sungmin menunduk, begitu lirih kala mengucapkan kata terakhirnya. Anak itu kembali ingat akan Ayahnya, bahkan samar-samar kedua manic foxyl itu mulai pias menahan tangis.

"Cepatlah mandi, akan kutunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik untukmu" Kyuhyun menunduk cepat dan berbisik, seolah memang menyadari perubahan raut Sungmin.

Dan benar saja, Sungmin terlihat mengangguk cepat mendengarnya. Bahkan begitu bersemangat ingin menceburkan dirinya ke dalam kolam.

Tapi Dayang dengan cepat menahannya. "T-tunggu Tuan, air ini masih sangatlah panas. kami akan menyesuaikan suhunya untuk anda" Ucap Dayang itu, membuat Sungmin mendelik dan menghentak kaki kesal.

Sementara Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh pelan, setidaknya Ia sedikit tau tabiat Sungmin. Cukup menyenangkan melihatnya dan mungkin memang menjadi penawar rasa jenuhnya.

.

.

.

"Pheya…Bukankah tujuan itu telah tercapai. Memanfaatkan anak itu dan melihat Goryeo jatuh di tangan kita. Tapi mengapa anda masih bertekad membawa anak itu ke dalam istana?" Seorang panglima yang sedari tadi setia mengikutinya, mulai membuka suara. Keduanya memang telah meninggalkan kolam pemandian itu, dan kesempatan yang tersisa membuat panglima itu tanpa segan bertanya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, sedikit menoleh dan melempar smirk khasnya. "Hn…karna anak itu tawananku" Singkatnya begitu saja, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Tentu…pria itu tak mampu menyergah atau bahkan bertanya lebih jika sang raja sepertinya memang enggan berbicara.

.

.

.

.

"Ku dengar, dia dari Goryeo" Ujar seorang dayang berbisik dengan para dayang lainnya saat mengusap dan menggosok pelan, kulit Sungmin dengan air hangat itu.

"ya…aku juga mendengarnya, tapi untuk apa diperlakukan seistimewa ini?" Sahut Dayang yang lain.

Sementara, Wajah bocah yang sedang dimandikannya itu tampak tertekuk kusut. Ia mendengar…bahkan sadar, siapa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh para dayang itu.

"Kau benar….aneh sekali bukan, Dia—

"Aisshh! SAKIT! Bisakah kalian menggosok punggungku dengan benar?!" BYURR

Tiba-tiba saja, Sungmin memukul air dengan kedua tangannya. membuat air dalam kolam menciprat hingga sebagian mengenai mata para dayang itu.

"A-ahh…sabun masuk ke dalam mataku! Perih! Perih!" Salah seorang dayang tampak menghentak kaki kebingungan, dan memaksa yang lain menyiram matanya dengan air bersih.

"O-otohkkae? gwaenchanayo?" Panik dayang yang lain.

Sementara Sungmin tampak meringis melihat para dayang itu begitu kacau, Ia kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri sembari memainkan buih dan taburan petal mawar dalam kolam itu. tak peduli dayang di belakangnya masih menjerit histeris. Ah…anak itu rupanya cukup puas, memberi sedikit kenakalannya pada dayang penggosip itu.

Sesaat kemudian, setelah semuanya kembali tenang. para dayang itu kembali masuk ke dalam kolam. dan melanjutkan tugasnya memandikan Sungmin sebelum tubuh mungil itu menggigil kedinginan.

Tapi kali ini tak ada nada sumbang yang terdengar, dayang-dayang itu terlihat bungkam dan tenang.

Lebih baik memang…Tapi Sungmin tak puas dengan suasana hening seperti itu. Ia kembali bangkit berdiri sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Buatkan aku perahu kertas! aku ingin bermain di sini"

"N-ne?" Dayang itu tampak tak yakin dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

Sungmin makin mengerucutkan bibir tak suka. Hingga tiba-tiba saja ia menghentak kaki dan merengek sejadinya, membuat air kolam itu kembali beriak dan sebagian tumpah keluar. Sontak…Semua dayang itu dibuat panik melihatnya, mereka berlari tergopoh mencari setiap bahan yang ada…demi membuat sebuah perahu.

sebelum tangisan anak itu pecah, dan membuat sang Raja murka.

Dan di sinilah, Sungmin begitu antusias memainkan perahu kertasnya.

.

.

.

"Tuan muda, hari hampir petang sebaiknya lekas—

"Tidak mau!" sergah Sungmin seraya berenang-renang kecil menjauhi dayang itu.

"Tuan muda, tidak baik berlama-lama di dalam air" Seorang dayang memaksa mengejar Sungmin dan diikuti dayang yang lain.

Tapi seolah menjadi kesenangannya, Sungmin lebih memilih berenang ke sisi yang lain…mempermainkan para dayang itu untuk mengejarnya, hingga membuat dayang itu basah kuyup. Tak pelak kikikkan ceria Sungmin terdengar di setiap penjuru pemandian.

"Tuan Muda!"

"Ahahahahahaha!"

"Tuan Mudaaaa"

.

.

.

.

"Apa? Pangeran mahkota Goryeo?!" Wanita cantik itu tampak mengangkat sebelah alis kala mendengar penjelasan dari kasim kepercayaannya.

"Jadi—

Seul Gi beralih memutar tubuh, "Dia tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Raja?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Benar Mama…menurut berita yang hamba dengar dari para pengawal, anak itu adalah tawanan kerajaan"

Seul Gi mendadak membulatkan mata lebar. "Cih! Tawanan kerajaan? Tapi anak itu diperlakukan seistimewa itu? Jika benar Dia tawanan maka—

 **BRUGHH**

Seul Gi, mendelik tak suka. Begitu seorang anak…tiba-tiba menabraknya. Hingga membuat bocah yang telah kuyup itu terjengkang ke belakang.

Sungmin mengerjap cepat, senyum riangnya lenyap seketika kala melihat wajah wanita muda di hadapannya. Ia sedikit beringsut ke belakang namun tersendat, begitu tangan wanita itu terulur dan menyentuh dagunya.

"Oh! jadi ini…Pangeran Negri Goryeo itu?" Desisnya pelan, seraya mengulas senyum sinis.

Sungmin masih terdiam, menerka-nerka siapa sebenarnya wanita asing di hadapannya itu.

"Aku memang belum tau pasti, untuk apa Dia membawamu kemari. Tapi—

"Apa kau juga dayang?" Celoteh Sungmin tiba-tiba, membuat wanita itu menengakkan tubuh cepat dan menatap geram pada bocah mungil itu. Dayang dia bilang?

"Mwoo?!"

"Kau ingin bermain denganku? Tunggu sebentar" Lanjut Sungmin lagi, seraya bangkit mengambil sebuah timba kayu lalu—

 **BYUUURRRRR**

Air mengguyur cepat tubuh wanita itu, dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya…sepenuhnya basah. Tak ayal, jeritan jengkel pun terdengar melengking di dalamnya. Kecuali Kikikkan kecil dari seorang bocah yang masih melompat lompat girang ingin bermain itu.

"YYAAAACKKK!"

"T-tuan muda—

Beberapa dayang yang sempat mengejar Sungmin tampak membulatkan mata terkejut, melihat Sang Ratu tampak kuyup dan kumal. Namun detik itu pula…mereka bersimpuh. Menahan geli sekaligus takut akan dihukum. Karna membiarkan Sungmin bersikap liar seperti ini.

.

.

"KAU! BERANI-BERANINYA BERSIKAP LANCANG DENGANKU?!"

Teriak Seul Gi geram, sambil menarik kasar tangan Sungmin.

"Keributan apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Seorang Pria tampak melangkah mendekat, dan mengernyit heran melihat kekacauan di depannya. Tampak Sungmin hanya mengenakan sebuah handuk basah yang melilit di perutnya, dan Seul Gi terlihat basah kuyup, benar-benar tak mencerminkan pribadi seorang Ratu.

Apa mereka tengah mandi bersama?

"Kau lihat! Apa yang telah anak ini perbuat terhadapku!"

Kyuhyun mengamati dengan seksama penampilan wanita itu. "Hn…kau basah kuyup" Ujar Kyuhyun santai, membuat emosi wanita itu makin menjadi-jadi.

"Hanya itu?! Dia menyiramku dengan air! Aku tak menyukai anak ini! Kembalikan saja dia…atau kurung—

"Tsk! Pergilah keringkan tubuhmu. Penampilanmu sangat kacau, merusak mataku" Sergah Kyuhyun seraya mengibas-ngibaskan jemari panjangnya.

Tak peduli, wanita itu terlihat memerah menahan semua amarah dan diabaikan seperti ini. "Hmph!"

Seul Gi, mengangkat ujung gaun basahnya, memutar tubuh lalu menghentak kaki meninggalkan tempat itu. Meski nyatanya, sesekali Ia nyaris terpeleset…karna lantai yang basah.

.

.

Sesaat kemudian, Kyuhyun beralih memandang Sungmin. Dan berdecak melihat bocah itu tampak pucat, karna sepertinya terlalu lama bermain di air.

"Sungmin" Panggilnya seraya menunduk, menyamakan tingginya dengan bocah mungil itu.

"Ne Ahjjusi~…" Sahutnya riang.

"Aku tak pernah mengizinkanmu bermain-main hingga seperti ini. Berhenti…dan biarkan para dayang mengeringkan tubuhmu" Tegasnya, membuat bocah mungil itu mempoutkan bibir kesal. Namun cukup patuh mendengarkan ucapan Kyuhyun, dengan melangkah lesu mendekati semua dayang itu.

.

.

.

Malam itu….para dayang dan pelayan kembali dibuat panik. Sungmin yang semula tenang, kini kembali rusuh meronta.

Semua yang tak sesuai dengan keinginannya, akan dihempas begitu saja…hatinya sedang tak menentu kali ini. kerinduannya akan sang Ayah dan pengasuhnya –Sunny- kian menjadi, membuat anak itu menangis dan merengek.

"Tuan Muda… lihat semua perahu kertas ini, apa—

"Tidak suka! Aku tidak mau! Buang semuanya! Hks Appaa!"

.

.

.

"P-Pheya" Seorang pelayan pria tampak tergopoh menyambut kedatangan sang Raja, yang memang sengaja datang berkunjung, untuk menemui Sungmin.

"Ada apa? Di mana anak itu?"

"J-josseonghamnida Pheya, kami tak bisa menenangkannya"

"…."

Kyuhyun mengernyit, lalu memutuskan untuk melangkah ke dalam paviliun itu.

Raja Silla itu kembali berdecak, melihat ruangan Sungmin tampak kacau….banyak benda berserakan di bawahnya. Ia beralih mendekati Sungmin yang masih meronta kesal bahkan berguling-guling di atas ranjang.

"Sungmin—

Kyuhyun terdiam, begitu memegang tangan Sungmin. Pandangannya menajam, dan Ia mulai bergerak cepat menyentuh dahi anak itu.

"Dia demam" Ujarnya kemudian, membuat semua pelayan dan dayang itu makin menunduk.

"Bawa ramuan pereda demam kemari"

.

.

"Ahjjusii~…Appa, aku ingin bertemu Appaa" Rengek Sungmin, seraya menarik-narik pakaian Kyuhyun. Tatapannya begitu pias, karna panas tubuhnya dan juga rasa sedihnya.

Kyuhyun berdehem, sebelum akhirnya memerintahkan para dayang dan pelayan itu untuk keluar. Membiarkan dirinya hanya berdua saja dengan bocah yang masih terisak itu.

.

.

"Minumlah.." Kyuhyun, berusaha menarik tubuh mungil itu untuk terduduk, tapi Sungmin menggeliat dan kembali meronta di atas ranjang, hingga nyaris membuat ramuan di tangan pria itu terlempar.

"NGH!"

"Dengar Sungmin"

"Aku ingin bertemu Appa…Hks" namja mungil itu mengelak, dan lebih memilih memukul-mukul ranjang dengan kesal.

"Kau tak ingin mendengarku?"

Sungmin terdiam, dengan mata pias itu Ia mulai menatap sosok pria di atasnya. "Ahjjussi~ Bawa Appa ke sini" Rengeknya seraya menggelengkan kepala.

Raja Silla itu beralih, beringsut ke atas ranjang…dan memenjarakan tubuh mungil itu di antara kedua lengannya. "Aku tak bisa membawa Ayahmu kemari"

"Waeyoo?" Sungmin mengerjap cepat, membuat bulir bening itu lolos cepat dari pelupuknya.

"Hn…aku hanya tidak bisa melakukannya" Ujarnya seadanya.

"Bawa Sungmin pulang…Ahjjusi~" Rengek Sungmin lagi, mencoba opsi lain yang mungkin bisa terkabul.

Pria tampan itu hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, dan mengusap air mata Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya. Sepertinya demam anak itu, turut membuat perasan Sungmin tak mementu. "Akupun juga tak bisa melakukannya"

"Hks" Sungmin kembali terisak, merasa keinginannya ditelak begitu saja. Entahlah, dadanya merasa sesak dan membuat air bening itu tak kunjung berhenti keluar dari matanya. Lebih lagi…kepalamya makin berdenyut pening.

"Buka bibirmu" Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Sungmin menggeleng, dan terlihat lesu mendengarkan Kyuhyun. "Sungmin pusing, tidak mau bermain lidah" Ujar anak itu, seakan cepat menangkap maksud Kyuhyun.

Namun Raja silla itu hanya terkekeh mendengarnya, sesuatu serasa berdesir halus dalam dadanya kala mendngar celoteh kelewat polos itu.

Mungkin kali ini tak semudah biasanya, untuk membujuk Sungmin. Ia beralih menyentuh tengkuk Sungmin, dan mengangkatnya…membuat namja mungil itu sedikit menengadah.

"Pusing?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Uhm…sangat sakit Ahjussi" Gumamnya, memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Sshh…" Desis Kyuhyun seraya menahan tangan mungil itu. "Karna kau terlalu lama bermain dengan air, jangan mengulangnya lagi. Arrasseo?"

"…."

Tak ada jawaban berarti, namja mungil itu hanya mengangguk namun tetap dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di sudut matanya. entahlah rasanya, panas tubuhnya serasa menjalar ke dalam matanya.

"Sekarang buka bibirmu…aku akan mengusir rasa sakit itu"

Seolah patuh dan memang mendengar, Sungmin mulai membuka sedikit bibirnya. memperlihatlan rongga mulut yang terlihat memerah karna demamnya.

Sejenak, Pria tampan itu menghela nafas….lalu meminum cairan asing dalam sebuah cangkir sebelum akhirnya menyatukan bibir keduanya, dan membagi ramuan dalam mulutnya.

"Mph! Mhmm!"

Ia mengernyit, begitu menyadari Sungmin tampak memukul-mukul lengannya. Karna tersedak ramuan itu…Tapi Ia tetap bersikeras, memagut bibir mungil itu lebih dalam…bahkan memaksanya terbuka lebih lebar, hingga di pastikan Sungmin benar-benar meneguk semua ramuan itu.

.

.

"Pa—hit Ahjjusii" Gumam Sungmin seraya menjulurkan lidahnya, apa ini? permainan lidahnya dengan Ahjjusinya tak seperti biasanya yang terasa manis.

Kali ini benar-benar pahit, sangat pahit!

"Hn…pahitnya hanya sebentar" Bisik Kyuhyun, seraya menekan dagu lancip itu. Lalu kembali mencium Sungmin, Menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam…dan memainkan saliva yang terasa panas di dalam bibir mungil itu.

"Ngh~..mhmm"

"Buka bibirmu lebih lebar" Bujuk Kyuhyun di sela-sela pagutannya.

Sungmin mengerjap sesaat dan begitu patuh membuka bibirnya, membiarkan Pria itu leluasa menghisap lidahnya, menariknya keluar dan memainkannya begitu intens. Hingga saliva keduanya semakin banyak merembas di sudut bibir Sungmin.

"Angh…"

Kedua tangan mungilnya menggapai ke atas, mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa diremasnya.

Tengkuk Kyuhyun menjadi satu-satunya pegangan paling nyaman, Sungmin meremasnya bahkan menarik surai hitam Raja Silla itu, sebagai reflek lampiasan rasa nikmat yang berbeda.

"Uhmp~ A-Ahjjusii"

.

.

.

.

 **Te be ceee**

.

.

.

.

Next Chapter

"Apa yang kau makan?!" Kyuhyun mengeras, dan mengguncang tubuh mungil itu, memaksa Sungmin lekas mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam bibirnya.

"Nghh.."

Tapi sepertinya memang terlambat, bocah itu telah menelannya habis. dan kini menyisakan tubuh menggeliat tak nyaman, dengan peluh yang merembas.

.

.

"Ngh! ah! Ga—tal Ahjjusii" Rengek Sungmin, memaksa tangan Kyuhyun lekas bergerak menyentuh genital mungilnya, yang terasa membengkak di dalam sana.

Kyuhyun mengernyit menahan nafsu. Tapi apa yang sebenarnya dimakan anak itu, hingga membuatanya bereaksi seperti ini.

.

.

.

"Ackhh!" Tubuh mungil itu menggigil, begitu Kyuhyun benar-benar memasukkan genital mungil itu kedalam mulutnya. Menghisapnya pelan, dan memainkannya di dalam dengan lidahnya. seolah organ kecil itu terasa nikmat layaknya manisan.

.

.

 **BYUUURRRR**

"Eottohkkae, tanganku sangat licin rupanya…umm aku tak bisa berenang, jadi tunggu di sini hingga seorang datang arrasseo?"

"Uhmmp! Mmhhh! to—long! Uhmp!" Sungmin meronta di dalam air, sekeras apapun ia mencoba untuk berenang ke permukaan.

Tali itu terlalu erat menjerat kakinya, menyeretnya semakin dalam ke dasar sungai.

"Ah…tapi sepertinya, tak akan ada satupun yang datang kemari. Bersenang-senanglah di dalam sana anak manis" Kikik wanita itu, seraya menghempas gaunnya, lalu melenggang anggun menuju istana.

Meninggalkan seorang bocah yang masih terjerat di dalam sungai itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3 Hadiiir,

Hayooo review jangan lupa. Kan Stay JOYer STAY KyuMin STAY...STAY

Saya masih berdelusi, masih yakin sama KyuMin hohoho

Dan untuk:

 **ChoLoveForLee,** **My Secret KyuMin 137 , Flowerinyou , , Shengmin137 , Taniea458 , orange girls ,PRISNA CHO , ChoJiMin137 , Harusuki Ginichi - 137411 , rearelf , choleebaby , kiran theacyankEsa , phabo uniq , Sanshaini Hikari , Minghee , Cho MeiHwa , Yeppeuna137 , may 'vitamins ,cloudsKMS , Za KyuMin , kimeida26 , dncrdng , Fanya Amelia137 , SecretVin137 , 5351 , Lunar effect , Namikaze Asyifa , minnieGalz , Zen Liu , Michiko Haruna , , megujoy, SehoonFox, nurindaKyumin , xxnunxxcan , rheeming ,ugikyu137 ,Maidenren , kacamataminus , Hyukie , wawah ,akira lia, LampuPijar , saturn99, Dewi Maharani , nanayukeroo , nikyunmin, Diy94 , PumpkinEvil137 , Girls in awesome world ,minglate, yeoja1999, Gyu137, bluepink137 ,Timah , .79 , chjiechjie , munakyumin137 ,haehyuknips , efiflynn, Autumn2day, ovallea , HilmaKins , danactebh, Junita761, Hyukie, ShinYangChoi , Dewi Roro , Fani , teukiangle , Cywelf, anummutia , yenna , love , gyumin4ever , SMLming, beekill , ratihsusi31, min, Maomao47 , i , minami Kz , ratihsusi31 , dd, dan All Guest.**

Gomawo sudah revieeew,

Jangan Lupa Review lagi

Saraaaanghaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeee

Annyeeeeoooong


	4. Chapter 4

**Main Cast : Kyuhyun (25 years old ) X Sungmin (9 years old)**

 **Other Cast : Kejutan...temukan di dalam nyaa :)**

 **Disclaimer : fic ini pure milik** **Cupid'Kyumin aka Gloomy R**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

"Angh…"

Kedua tangan mungilnya menggapai ke atas, mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa diremasnya.

Tengkuk Kyuhyun menjadi satu-satunya pegangan paling nyaman, Sungmin meremasnya bahkan menarik surai hitam Raja Silla itu, sebagai reflek lampiasan rasa nikmat yang berbeda.

"Uhmp~ A-Ahjjusii"

 ***** Warning! Fic ini berate M

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Of Withered Peach**

 **(KyuMin Vrs)**

 **.**

 **.**

Derik serangga malam semakin nyaring terdengar, mengiringi malam yang kian berangsur pekat di atas sana. Nyala api, tak pernah surut berpijar di setiap sudut istana. Menjadi pemandu, bagi siapapun yang memang terjaga.

Tak ubahnya dengan seorang pria, di balik tirai berlapis sutera itu. Ia masih terjaga dan terlihat menawan, meski di bawah temaram cahaya lilin sekalipun.

Tak ada satupun yang menduga, apa yang tengah dilakukannya detik ini. Pembawaanya yang begitu agung, mampu mengecoh siapapun yang melihatnya. Tanpa melihat sisi lain dari dirinya.

Ya...dan di sinilah dirinya. Mencumbu seorang bocah mungil, yang masih memiliki pemikiran begitu dangkal.

Ia menikmatinya, Dan dan tak dipungkirinya...menyentuh bocah itu. Membuat sesuatu dalam drinya berdesir hebat. tanpa peduli, apa yang dilakukannya adalah sesuatu yang terlarang bagi seorang Raja sepertinya.

"Angh~..ahh" Sosok kecil itu mulai melenguh, reflek meraba-raba bantal di bawahnya mencari pegangan begitu lidah pria itu berusaha menerobos semakin dalam hingga menyentuh telaknya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai di sela pagutannya, menyadari tubuh mungil itu bergetar di bawah kungkungannya. Membujuknya merencanakan pergerakan yang lain setelah ini.

"Jushi...mpfth...ahjus—mph" Mata Sungmin membuka dan memejam, begitu pria itu menyedot kuat belahan bibirnya bergantian. Ia tak tau apa-apa kala itu, yang Sungmin tau...Ahjjusinya sangat pandai bermain dengan bibirnya. hingga membuat...jutaan kupu-kupu kecil seperti bertebaran di dalam perutnya.

"Buka bibirmu lebih lebar sayang" Bisik Kyuhyun masih dengan mengecupi mesra dagu mungil yang telah penuh dengan lelehan saliva keduanya.

Bocah mungil itu mengerjap, meski terengah...namun Ia terlihat begitu patuh membuka bibir mungilnya. Membuat Pria itu menyergapnya cepat...membekap penuh bibir kecilnya, bahkan menghisapnya kuat-kuat, hingga lidah dan saliva Sungmin terhisap masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ugh—hngg~" Sungmin terbelalak merasakan sensasi lain dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Kedua tangan kecilnyapun semakin aktif mencakar-cakar bantalnya sendiri, sebelum akhirnya tangan besar Kyuhyun menggenggam dan membuatnya saling bertaut pas.

Persetan! jika apa yang dilakukannya kini gila...

mencumbu seorang bocah di bawah umur, dan laki-laki pula.

ia tertarik, dan libidonya meningkat ratusan kali lipat dengan menyentuh bocah itu seperti ini.

Jauh berbeda, saat melihat Seulgi telanjang bulat di hadapannya. Ah! Kyuhyun ingat betul...malam pertamanya berakhir naas, Ia menahan mual yang hebat melihat wanita itu melucuti pakaiannya sendiri satu persatu, lalu muntah begitu saja...saat Seulgi berusaha menyentuhnya dengan dua gundukkan di dadanya.

Sial! Ia benar-benar muak mengingat malam mengerikan itu. Bahkan tiap kali melihat permaisurinya itu, hanya trauma yang tersisa. Hingga membuatnya...enggan bahkan tak sudi hidup dalam atap yang sama. Satu yang Raja Sila itu ketahui dari dirinya,Ia tak akan terangsang dengan wanita.

Seulgi tak lebih dari simbol untuknya, suka atau tak suka...Wanita itu harus tau, ia tak bisa menerimanya. Dan jikapun ingin meninggalkan istana ini...sejak jauh hari, di awal pernikahan keduanya. Kyuhyun telah mempersilakannya tanpa kekangan apapun. Karna sejatinya, pernikahan itu hanya ikatan politik semata, demi menjadikannya Seorang Raja. Dan Seulgi...mendapat kejayaan dalam pihaknya.

"Kau pintar Sungmin" Bisik Kyuhyun sambil menggigiti daun telinga Sungmin.

"Nnh~ Ohh...mmh" Sungmin menggeliat, semakin memiringkan kepalanya...seakan merengek pada pria itu untuk mencumbu lebih daun telinganya.

Jemari panjangnya tak lagi menggenggam tangan Sungmin, melainkan kini telah bersarang di dalam pakaian menyerupai kimono itu...lalu membelai lembut perut hangat Sungmin.

membuat bocah mungil itu makin menggeliat keenakan, disentuh atas dan bawah seperti itu. "Eumhh...e—nak ahjjusi mmh" Cicitnya lirih, seraya menarik-narik pakaian Kyuhyun tak peduli...jika panas tubuhya makin meningkat dan kepala berdenyut pening.

"Kemarilah, naik ke tubuhku" Kyuhyun berbaring di sisi Sungmin, lalu menarik tangan kecil nan lemah itu. Membujuknya untuk bergeser posisi, menaiki tubuhnya.

Sungmin bangkit, namun—

"Hks.." ia terlihat terisak, begitu pening dikepalanya semakin menjadi. Akan tetapi...mendengar Kyuhyun bicara demikian, membuatnya pantang untuk mengelak. Sungmin tetap memaksa merangkak naik dan menduduki perut pria perkasa itu. Kedua tangannya terlihat bergetar saat bertumpu pada dada Kyuhyun, menunjukkan tubuhnya memang dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, tangannya bergerak menyentuh paha mulus di kedua sisi pinggulnya itu, lalu merabanya ke atas...hingga kimono Sungmin mulai tersingkap.

"Mhh~ah" Sungmin kembali mendesah, namun kedua mata sipit itu tetap menatap pias ke arah Kyuhyun.

Seringaian itupun makin terulas tajam di sudut bibirnya, demi apapun itu...Sungmin benar-benar terlihat menggoda jika dilihat dari sisi seperti ini. Ia beralih menyentuh tengkuk Sungmin, memaksa bocah mungil itu merunduk mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Cium aku Sungmin" Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian.

Sungmin mengernyit. "Cium Ahjjusi?"

"Seperti yang kulakukan pada bibirmu" Jelasnya...sambil mengelus wajah memerah karena demam itu.

Sungmin mengangguk polos, Ia sedikit beringsut ke atas dada Kyuhyun, lalu—

' **Chup'**

Satu kecupan lugu, mendarat cepat di bibir tebalnya. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan...ah apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikirannya kali ini, hingga mengerjai bocah semurni itu. sejatinya, Sungmin adalah tawanannya...putra dari musuh yang seharusnya Ia asingkan.

Akan tetapi pembawaan bocah mungil itu, mampu membuainya hingga bertingkah segila ini. tak salah...jika para dayang menyebut Sungmin tawanan spesial untuk Raja Sila itu.

Kyuhyun beralih menangkup wajah bulat itu, merasa tak puas dengan hanya satu kecupan saja.

Menarik wajah Sungmin mendekat, lalu melumat bringas bibir mungilnya...hingga membuat belahan ranum itu terlihat membengkak akibat perbuatannya.

"Hmmh...mhhah..ahjuss~mpfth"

..

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran, begitu menyadari kepala Sungmin terasa begitu berat menekan wajahnya. ia putuskan untuk menyudahi pagutan bibir itu, dan begitu melepasnya—

"nnh~"

Bocah mungil itu lunglai kesamping dan bersandar nyaman di ceruk lehernya.

"Kau tidur Sungmin?" panggil Kyuhyun seraya mengelus punggung sempit bocah yang tertidur tengkurap di atas tubuhnya itu.

Sang Raja Silla menghela nafas pelan, satu kepentingan masih terabaikan di bawah sana. Ah sial! miliknya masih menegang keras. sementara bocah kecil itu sudah tertidur seperti ini.

Tunggu!

Kyuhyun seakan menampar telak pemikirannya.

Pikiran macam apa yang baru saja terlintas? tidakkah ia baru saja berharap ingin merasakan tubuh Sungmin?

Kyuhyun bergegas, mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dengan pelan lalu membaringkannya senyaman mungkin di ranjangnya. sejenak...pria itu menatap lekat bibir tipis yang minta dikecup itu. Tapi lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas berat, lalu menyeka sisa saliva di bibir Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya.

"Berada di dekatmu, cukup membuatku gila" Gumamnya seraya bangkit mendudukkan tubuhnya dan memandang penuh iba pada miliknya yang masih berkedut di bawah sana.

Kyuhyun beralih melangkah menuju pemandian, di sisi paviliun itu. Tempat yang cukup rahasia untuk seorang Raja menghabiskan waktu mandinya.

tapi Raja Silla itu tidak melewatkan waktunya untuk mandi...

melainkan melakukan ritual lain demi, memanjakan miliknya yang menegang sempurna karena Sungmin.

"Ssshh~ Ahh" Desisnya, masih dengan mengocok genital besar itu naik turun...fantasinya kian melambung, merangsang lebih hebat lagi semua birahi itu kala membayangkan wajah Sungmin yang mendesah nikmat di bawahnya.

"Minh~ahh" Gerakan tangan itu makin tak terkendali, meremas dan mengurut tanpa jeda. Wajah Sungmin menjadi perangsang tersendiri untuknya. hingga—

"AH!"

Tubuh kekar itu menengang, begitu semburan sperma hangat menyeruak keluar dan sebagian menetes ke dalam kolam pemandian.

Kyuhyun terengah, lalu terkekeh hambar..

Dirinya yang sudah tak waras lagi atau apa?

Hingga Ia terangsang seperti ini hanya karena bocah bernama Sungmin itu.

.

.

.

"Dia sudah tertidur, nyalakan lilin aroma dan pastikan anak itu tidak terjaga malam ini" Ujar Kyuhyun pada beberapa dayang dan pelayan di luar pintu paviliun.

"Baik Yang Mulia Raja" sahut para dayang dan pelayan itu, lalu begitu Kyuhyun mengambil langkah pergi...mereka menghambur cepat ke dalam, mematik lilin dan menggerai semua tirai hingga dipastikan suhu ruangan menjadi semakin nyaman untuk Sungmin.

.

.

.

* * *

"Biarkan aku masuk!" suara seorang Yeojja terdengar melengking tak suka, begitu seorang pengawal terlihat menghadang langkahnya.

"Maaf Yang Mulia Ratu, hamba diperintahkan menjaga pintu ini dan melarang siapapun masuk selama Raja pergi, tak terkecuali Yang Mulia Ratu" Tukas pria itu seraya menunduk penuh hormat.

"Apa kau bilang? Jadi Suamiku tak ada di dalam kamarnya? Kemana Dia?" Sentak Seulgi, makin kesal setelah mendengar Kyuhyun pergi semalam ini, pemikiran akan Raja memiliki wanita lain di luar sana pun semakin menggila memenuhi benaknya.

"Sesuatu yang mendesak, telah memanggil Yang Mulia Raja meninggalkan tempat ini"

"Cih! Mendesak apanya? Apa seorang _gisaeng_ menggodanya—

"Kurasa, aku tak mengundangmu untuk perjamuan makan malam"

Seorang pria, tiba tiba muncul dan melangkah tenang...mendekati Ratu yang masih mendelik tak suka itu.

"Diundang atau tidak, aku bebas melangkah kemanapun di tempat ini, karena aku Ratu dan aku istrimu!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh sinis, Ia melirik pada sang pengawal dan seolah mengerti...Pengawal itu memohon diri untuk pamit, meninggalkan Raja dan Ratu itu dalam perbincangan yang dianggap penting.

"Aku harus kembali menjelaskan hal penting di sini" Ujarnya dengan mata menghunus tajam. "Seulgi~ah...bukankah sudah ku katakan, aku tak bisa menerimamu...terlebih mencintaimu. Dan kata istri—" Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya seraya menyingkirkan petal sakura di puncak kepala Seulgi.

"Kau lebih berhak menjadi Istri pria lain, dibandingkan dengan Pria sepertiku" Lanjutnya seraya melenggang santai ke dalam kamarnya, dan menutup rapat-rapat pintu itu.

Menyisakan seorang wanita dengan tangan terkepal kuat di kedua sisi tubuhnya, dan jangan lupakan mata memerah menahan semua amarah itu.

"Kupastikan kau akan bertekuk lutut padaku..Cho Kyuhyun!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Esoknya**

Pagi itu, dayang dan para pelayan begitu tergesa namun tak sembarang untuk melangkah. Mereka tengah disibukkan dengan perjamuan makan pagi, semua tentu beralasan begitu Ibu suri yang memberi titah akan santap pagi di istana utama. Seperti biasa,hanya jamuan antar keluarga saja.

Tak terlalu resmi, tapi juga tak bisa dibilang sederhana...karna begitu banyak jenis santapan mewah yang tersaji di atas meja berbentuk persegi panjang itu.

Tapi rasanya, ada yang berbeda di perjamuan kali ini, begitu sesosok bocah mungil terlihat mengikuti Raja Sila memasuki ruangan megah bertapis logam mulia itu.

ya...bocah yang telah sembuh dari demamnya itu-Sungmin- tak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangannya di ujung pakaian Kyuhyun, mengekor kemanapun raja Silla itu melangkah. Dan Kyuhyun hanya membiarkannya, ia tak keberatan Sungmin melekat padanya seperti ini...tak peduli pakaian agungnya mungkin bisa saja kusut akibat remasan tangan Sungmin.

"Duduk di sini" Ujar Kyuhyun seraya membimbing bocah manis itu untuk duduk di sebuah kursi, tapi Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir, terlihat mengelak.

"Tidak mau Ahjjusi, Sungmin duduk di dekat Ahjuss—

"Sssh..." Sergah Kyuhyun seraya menatap tegas bocah mungil itu. Kali ini Ia berharap, Sungmin menjaga sikapnya di hadapan Ibu Suri.

Entahlah, apa motif Raja Silla itu membiarkan Sungmin ikut dalam perjamuan makan pagi itu, Sungmin hanyalah anak asing. Bukan tidak mungkin, Ibu Suri akan murka jika melihat Sungmin nantinya.

tapi...Ia merasa memang harus membawa serta anak itu.

.

Sungmin menghela nafas lesu, dan berjalan malas...duduk di meja kedua dari posisi Kyuhyun.

Tapi paras murungnya berangsur cerah, begitu Sungmin melihat butir buah anggur terlihat menjuntai. Menarik perhatian bocah itu

Sungmin memetik lima buah anggur itu..lalu menggulirkannya di atas meja...hingga beradu, layaknya tengah bermain gundu.

"Sungmin...berhenti bermain dengan makananmu" Suara Kyuhyun di ujung meja , membuat Sungmin kembali mempoutkan bibir kecilnya. Ia meraup semua buah anggur itu lalu melemparnya asal ke arah dayang yang sedang menyiapkan teh bunga krisan di sebrangnya.

"Ah! Aww!" Pekik dayang itu kelabakan, nyaris menumpahkan teh itu. Bahkan beberapa anggur yang dilempar Sungmin, masuk ke dalam cangkir yang seharusnya disajikan untuk Ratu Seulgi.

"Sungmin"

"Ugh! Arraseo!" Sahut Sungmin kesal, seraya melipat tangan di atas meja lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun menopang dagu, dan menatap Sungmin dengan senyum tersimpul, sejujurnya ia tak pernah merasa terhibur seperti ini sebelumnya, melihat wajah menggemaskan dan penuh jenaka itu...seakan membuat angin semi berhembus tenang di sebagian pribadinya yang keras dan terkenal angkuh itu.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja, senyum menawan itu pudar begitu seorang wanita terlihat berjalan anggun mendekati meja perjamuan itu.

Seulgi tersenyum manis, begitu matanya menangkap siluet Kyuhyun telah menempati meja agungnya. Namun...detik itu pula Ia mengernyit dan menatap Kyuhyun penuh tuntutan, begitu meilhat bocah asing itu turut duduk di meja yang sama.

"Mengapa anak ini di sini?" Tanyanya tak suka.

Kyuhyun hanya meliriknya sekilas, lalu membuang muka ke arah yang lain. "Seperti ini kah sikap seorang Ratu, datang setelah Raja menempati mejanya. Hn...mengesankan sekali" Ada nada sindiran dalam kalimat itu,

membuat Seulgi menarik nafas dan berdengus tak enak hati namun juga kesal.

"Paviliunku cukup jauh dari istana, aku terlambat karna Raja sendiri yang membuatnya" Balas Seulgi penuh dengan sindirian.

Kyuhyun melempar smirk. "Lebih baik dibandingkan memberimu rumah pohon di belakang istana" Lirihnya entah di dengar atau tidak.

"Pheya...kau belum menjawabnya, mengapa anak ini di sini, dia tak seharusnya—

"Wiiiiii"Sungmin tiba-tiba merangkak memanjat meja...lalu menunjuk-nunjuk antusias sebuah gumpalan hitam legam di dada Seulgi.

tak pelak, Ratu Silla itupun dibuat naik pitam melihat sikap lancang itu.

"A-apa? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan hah?"

 **KRRIII...KRRI**

Seulgi mengerjap bingung mendengar suara asing menyerupai serangga itu.

"Kau suka bermain dengan serangga?" Tanya Sungmin seraya menekan-nekan kepala serangga itu.

Sontak, Seulgi melihat kebawah tepat di dadanya...dan menatap horor begitu menyadari seekor serangga besar dan hitam bertengger di dadanya.

"YYYAAAIIKKHHH!" Jeritnya histeris seraya menghentak-hentak kaki jijik. kedua tangannya tampak terkibas kesana kemari tak beraturan, berharap serangga musim semi itu lekas terbang.

"BUANG SERANGGA MENJIJIKKAN INI! AIHH! MENJIJIKKAN!" pekik Seulgi makin melengking, Ia terus menerus meronta namun tak satupun mendengar, bahkan sang raja hanya menatapnya acuh. Hingga seorang dayang mengulurkan tangannya lalu membantu menyingkirkan serangga khas musim semi itu dari gaun indahnya.

"Jangan dibunuh!" Teriak Sungmin begitu melihat dayang ingin menumbuk serangga itu dengan sebuah batu. Ia berlari mendekat lalu menggenggam erat tangan sang dayang. "Jangan membunuhnya...Dia ingin hidup, ku mohon" Pinta Sungmin dengan mata mengerjap.

Membuat dayang itu tergagap, melihat wajah mengiba namun menggemaskan itu.

"B-baik Tuan muda" Ucap dayang seraya melepas serangga itu, hingga kembali terbang menuju pepohonan.

"Mengapa kau tak membunuhnya?! Bocah itu bukan yang membawanya kemari?!" Sentak Seulgi seraya menunjuk Sungmin.

"T-tidak Yang Mulia Ratu...sepertinya serangga itu hinggap saat Ratu berjalan di halaman istana" Ujar sang dayang berusaha membela Sungmin.

"APA?! Tidak mungkin! Anak itu pasti yang membawanya kemari!"

Kyuhyun menggeram pelan, mendengar semua kekacauan yang terdengar berisik. ini masih terlalu pagi untuk mendengar semua nada sumbang dari mulut Ratu itu. Ia menggebrak meja, dan menatap wanita yang masih menggebu-gebu ingin memperkarakan Sungmin.

"Berlebihan! itu hanya serangga...tak bisakah kau menjaga sikapmu di sini?"  
"Tapi...anak itu—

" **Ibu Suri tiba!"**

Seruan penjaga menyentak seisi ruangan itu. Seulgi cepat-cepat merapikan tatanan gaun dan rambutnya lalu, memposisikan dirinya seanggun mungkin di mejanya, sebelum kedatangan mertuanya itu.

Sementara Sungmin terlihat patuh mengikuti bimbingan dayang untuk turut duduk di kursi perjamuan itu, bersebrangan dengan posisi Seulgi.

berulang kali Seulgi melempar deathglare padanya, tapi Sungmin hanya membalasnya dengan kerjapan polos miliknya. Berpikir sepertinya wanita itu sedang sakit mata.

.

.

.

"Ah...kalian sudah tiba rupanya" Ibu Suri terlihat berjalan perlahan lalu duduk di posisi ujung, bersebrangan dengan Kyuhyun, hingga kini Raja Silla dan Ibu Suri itu saling duduk berhadapan

"Suatu kebanggan melihat anda terlihat mempesona di setiap harinya. Langit senantiasa memberkati Yang Mulia Ibu Suri" Seulgi terlihat manis menyampaikan salam dan pujanya. Membuat senyum wanita paruh baya itu terulas penuh kharisma.

"Terima kasih menantuku, semoga langit senantiasa memberkatimu pula" kekehnya, seraya menatap anggun ke depan.

namun pandangannya tersita cepat, begitu melihat seorang bocah tak jauh di depannya.

"Siapa anak ini?" Ujarnya tenang.

Ruangan itu seketika hening. Hanya Seulgi yang terlihat menyeringai menang, yakin bocah itu tak lama lagi akan segera terdepak dari istana ini.

Sungmin mengerjap, merasa menjadi pusat perhatian kali ini. ia menoleh kesamping tepat pada Ibu Suri itu, lalu tersenyum polos.

Bocah itu terlihat melonjak turun dari kursinya, lalu berlari kecil ke arah Ibu Suri –Heechul-

"Sungmin...Lee Sung—Min" Eja Sungmin seraya mengetuk-ngetukkan dua telunjuknya.

Heechul mengerjap, sesaat terpesona pada wajah menggemaskan bocah itu. "Sungmin? Sungminnie? itu namamu nak?"

"Uhum, Halmeoni" Sahut Sungmin, seraya menganggukkan kepala cepat.

Suasana seketika kembali hening. "Mengapa kau memanggilku Halmeoni?"

Seulgi kembali menyeringai, sementara sang raja terlihat ragu ingin menarik Sungmin menjauh sebelum hal yang tak diinginkan terlanjur terjadi.

"Karena rambut Halmeoni semuanya putih"

Seulgi makin tertawa riang dalam batinnya, kembali yakin Sungmin akan celaka kali ini. Berbeda halnya dengan Kyuhyun yang terbelalak. Sial..Sungmin mengucapkan kata yang tak seharusnya. Ia segera bangkit dari kursinya. lalu—

"Ahahaha...manis sekali anak ini" Ujar Heechul seraya menepuk-nepuk kepala Sungmin, membuat Raja Silla itu kembali mendudukkan dirinya. "Ya..ya..ya, panggil aku Halmeoni..aku lebih suka kau memanggilku seperti itu Sungminie. Ah...bagaimana ini, aku terlihat tua dengan rambut putihku ini"

" _Yeppeoh"_ Sahut Sungmin cepat

"Benarkah?"

"Neh! _Neomu ..neomu yeppeosseo_ "

Tapi tak sesuai ekspektasi mereka. Bukannya nada membentak atau bahkan delik sinis penuh amarah, malah yang terlihat wanita itu tertawa senang...bahkan begitu antusias mengelus kepala Sungmin. Seolah memang terpikat pada bocah berparas manis itu.

"Kau benar-benar pintar memuji rupanya" Ucap Heechul gemas seraya mencubit pelan dagu Sungmin. "Cha...kembalilah duduk, dan nikmati santap pagi ini" Lanjut Heechul lagi, sambil menatap Sungmin teduh.

"Halmeoni, Sungmin duduk di dekat Halmeoni...ne?"

Sungmin sedikit merengek, sembari memegang lengan wanita paruh baya itu.

"Hm ada apa Sungmin?"

Sungmin melirik Seulgi sekilas, dan tatapan ' _Mau apa kau?!_ ' Kembali Ia lihat dari wanita muda itu. Membuat Sungmin bergidik lalu menatap sang Ibu Suri.

"Ahjjuma itu, menatapku seperti ini—" Sungmin membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar, menirukan Seulgi.

"Aku tidak ingin tertular sakit mata seperti Ahjjuma" Rajuknya berusaha merayu.

"Yack! Kau—

Heechul melirik Seulgi, membuat wanita itu seketika bungkam dan menelan bulat-bulat rasa jengkelnya.

"Hm...Kau boleh duduk di dekatku, Sungmin" Ujar Heechul sambil tersenyum ramah. Detik itu pula bocah mungil itu kembali menuju mejanya, lalu menarik-narik kursi besarnya...membuat decit memekakkan yang sangat mengganggu.

Apa boleh buat...

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk turun tangan, meletakkan kursi itu di sebelah Ibunya lalu mengangkat Sungmin hingga terduduk nyaman di atasnya.

"Gomapta Ahjjusii"

Kyuhyun diam tertegun, menatap tanpa berkedip senyum manis dari pemilik bibir tipis itu. Ya bibir yang beberapa hari ini kerap di klaimnya.

Sementara Seulgi terlihat berdecak masam, apa-apaan Raja itu. Memperlakukannya seistimewa itu...mungkinkah Kyuhyun berniat mengangkatnya sebagai putranya? mengingat sebagai istri, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak pernah menjamah tubuhnya.

Maldo Andwae! Jika seperti itu...Dia yang akan terdepak dari istana ini.

.

.

.

Santap pagi itu, berlangsung tenang...mungkin hanya suara sumpit Sungmin yang terdengar berdenting-denting, karena memang anak itu belum begitu mahir menggunakan sumpitnya.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja, suara Ibu Suri kembali memecah suasana itu,

"Setelah kemenanganmu, mengapa kau menjadi pendiam seperti ini...Putraku"

Kyuhyun meliriknya sekilas, sebelum akhirnya menyimpul seringai di sudut bibirnya. "Apa yang sebenarnya ingin Ibu sampaikan, hingga berkunjung kemari"

Seolah mendengar lelucon segar, Ibu Suri itu tertawa renyah mendengarnya. "Kyuhyun~ah...kau benar-benar tak pernah berbasa-basi dengan Ibumu. Baiklah—"

Heechul mulai menarik nafas, lalu menatap dua pasangan di hadapannya. sementara sebelah tangannya tampak mengelus pipi Sungmin.

"Hampir dua tahun semenjak pernikahan kalian. Aku tak mendengar tanda-tanda menantuku akan mengandung"

Seulgi terbelalak nyaris tersedak. Begitu gugup akan...topik pembicaraan itu. Bagaimana mungkin Ia hamil...jika Kyuhyun saja tidak mau menyentuhnya.

"Sebagai Raja, Putraku harus memiliki keturunan untuk menguatkan tahtanya. Apa Kau dalam keadaan mandul...menantuku?"

Wanita muda itu terperanjat dan menggeleng kasar. "A-animida! aku tidak mandul dan kandunganku cukup sehat... Ibu Suri"

Heechul menyeringai. "Benarkah? Lalu apa yang terjadi di sini?"

Seulgi tampak panik meremas-remas jemarinya sendiri. "I-itu karena Raja tidak—

"Memang belum saatnya, langit memberi anugerah itu padaku" sergah Kyuhyun, dan mendelik Seulgi tajam penuh ancaman, sebelum wanita itu bicara terlalu jauh.

"Hmm...jika memang seperti itu, lantas apa gunanya menantuku di sini?"

Seulgi makin panik mendengarnya, bahkan keringat dinginpun kian merembas di keningnya "I-ibu—"

"Bukankah...akan lebih baik, jika kau meminang seorang selir. Yang bisa memberimu keturunan...Kyuhyun~ah?" Heechul kembali melirik Seulgi, dan menyeringai penuh sindiran pada wanita muda itu.

Seulgi, beranjak bangkit dari kursinya lalu bersimpuh di hadapan Heechul. "I-ibu! beri aku kesempatan...aku akan menjamin dalam waktu dekat ini, aku akan mengandung. Kupastikan Kami akan segera mendapat keturunan Ibu"

Heechul hanya tersenyum...terlihat anggun namun sarat akan kekejaman di dalamnya. Ah siapapun di negeri Silla ini tau...Heechul sesungguhnya peribadi yang licik dan ambisius.

Dan tentunya sikap yang Raja Kyuhyun miliki...menurun banyak dari Ibunya.

"Kuterima permohonanmu...menantuku, tepati janjmu itu...jika tidak—"Heechul menggantungkan kalimatnya, lalu menatap Seulgi dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

"Gelar Ratu itu...sebaiknya lekas kau tinggallkan. Lagipula pihakmu tak memiliki apapun selain bergantung pada Silla" Lanjut Heechul kemudian, lalu beralih memandang Sungmin dan menyeka sisa makanan di pipi bocah itu. "Aissh...perhatikan cara makanmu ini Chaggi, ahahaa manis sekali...anak siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tawa Heechul yang memang menyukai anak kecil, tentu Ia sangat antusias mengamati Sungmin seperti ini.

Membuat Seulgi makin menggeram tak suka pada bocah itu, dan begitu dirinya menatap Kyuhyun. Raja Silla itu hanya melempar pandangan ke lain arah, seraya memejamkan mata menikmati denting klasik yang mengalun indah dari pemain gayageum itu.

Jika seperti ini, tidakkah dirinya...yang menjadi orang asing di sini?

Bukan bocah bernama Sungmin itu?!

' _Kau benar-benar hama kecil...bocah!'_ Batin Seulgi masih dengan mengepalkan tangan kuat.

.

.

.

* * *

Siang itu, Raja Sila tampak gelisah mengedarkan pandangannya...berjam-jam lamanya ia tak melihat Sungmin berlarian disekitarnya. Entahlah...Ia merasa ada yang hilang tanpa melihat Sungmin sedetik saja. Hingga Ia putuskan untuk melangkah menuju paviliun yang Ia sediakan untuk Sungmin. Barangkali bocah itu memang bermain dengan para dayang di sana.

.

"Di mana anak itu?"

Pelayan itu begitu tergopoh mendekati Kyuhyun lalu menunduk hormat. "Tuan muda sedang berbaring di kamarnya, Yang Mulia"

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Ini masih terbilang siang, dan berbaring di cuaca sepanas ini...tentu sangat mengherankan. Dan lagi, bukankah demam Sungmin sudah mereda?

"Apa anak itu demam lagi?"

Sembari mengiringi langkah Kyuhyun yang hendak menuju kamar Sungmin, pelayan itu kembali menjawab dengan kepala tertunduk. "Tuan muda hanya mengeluhkan nyeri diperutnya, tapi kami sudah memberinya ramuan herbal untuk meredakannya"

Ucapan Pelayan itu kembali membuat Kyuhyun menautkan keningnya. "Kalian tidak memberinya sembarang makanan bukan?" Tukas Kyuhyun penuh penekanan. membuat pelayan itu serba salah ingin menjawabya.

"Ti-tidak yang mulia, terakhir kali Tuan muda makan bersama di perjamuan ...dan hingga siang ini Tuan muda belum menyentuh makanan apapapun"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, lalu berallih berjalan tergesa...memasuki kamar Sungmin.

.

.

"Sungmin?" Panggilnya begitu membuka pintu, dan melihat namja mungil itu terbaring di ranjang dengan wajah pucat. Kedua tangan kecilnya pun tampak meremas-remas perutnya sendiri.

"Ahjjusii!~ ukh" Lirih Sungmin, dan saat merasakan nyeri di perutnya Ia kembali meringkuk.

"Ada apa? perutmu sakit?"

"Umh.." Sahut Sungmin sambil memejamkan mata. "Sa—kit Ahjjusi"

Kyuhyun berdecak melihatnya, tak tega melihat bocah itu kembali seperti ini. kemarin demam dan sekarang, sakit perut. Benar-benar bocah malang yang ringkih, mungkinkah karna anak itu terpisah dari kedua orang tuanya?

Ah! Omong kosong!

Mungkin memang Sungmin dalam kondisi tidak prima saja.

Ia berniat membuka baju Sungmin, bertahan di suhu sepanas ini dengan pakaian tebal tentu membuat anak itu tidak nyaman bukan.

"Kemarilah...buka bajumu, kau berkeringat sangat banyak" Gumam Kyuhyun seraya memudarkan simpul pakaian Sungmin lalu melepasnya perlahan...hingga bocah itu hanya mengenakan celana dalam saja.

Namun betapa terkejutnya Raja Silla itu, begitu melihat noda menyerupai darah terbercak di celana dalam berwarna putih gading itu.

Keringat dingin mengucur, Kyuhyun mengingat apa yang dilakukannya semalam. Mungkinkah Ia memasukkan jarinya ke dalam anus bocah itu tanpa sengaja, hingga membuatnya berdarah seperti ini? Ataukah...lebih parah, Ia memasukkan penisnya kedalam?

Tidak! Ia tak mengingatnya dengan baik.

"Sungmin, apa anusmu terasa sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun frontal, ah sungguh Ia benar-benar panik detik itu.

Sungmin mengerjap, masih dengan menggeliat tak nyaman karna nyeri diperutnya. Sungmin tau mengapa Kyuhyun bertanya demikian, tentunya karna darah yang sedikit merembas di lubang anusnya. Sungmin sudah terbiasa dengan itu, sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ayah, Ibu dan Sunny pengasuhnya juga tau akan hal ini.

"Tidak Ahjjusi~ Perutku yang sakit" Ucap Sungmin polos seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi...kau berdarah" Kyuhyun masih menatap cemas ke bawah, meski tak banyak tapi bercak itu cukup membuatnya panik bukan kepalang, Tentunya karna masih merasa...dirinya menyetubuhi bocah di bawah umur itu semalam.

Sungmin kembali menggeleng. "Setiap bulan, Sungmin selalu seperti ini. Sunny selalu mengusapnya dengan kain hangat, lalu menepuk-nepuk perut Sungmin seperti ini" gumam Sungmin seraya mengelus-elus perutnya sendiri, menirukan apa yang selalu dilakukan pengasuhnya sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun mengerjap bingung mendengarnya. Setiap bulan Dia bilang? Mungkinkah memang, Sungmin memiliki sakit tertentu?

Dan lagi—Sunny? Dia...pengasuh wanita yang selalu mendampingi Sungmin kemanapun bukan?

Tapi, melihat bagaimana cara bicara Sungmin, hal ini sepertinya terkesan biasa dan bukan hal yang menakutkan untuk bocah itu.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada anak itu?

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. Sepertinya memang, semalam Ia tak sengaja memasukkan jarinya kedalam. Pikir Raja Silla itu, menduga secara rasional penyebab pasti mengapa Sungmin berdarah seperti itu.

Ia beralih berjalan menuju pintu, dan membukanya sedikit. "Siapkan air hangat dan kain bersih untukku" Titahnya, tanpa membuka pintu kamar itu, tentunya Ia tak ingin jika sampai para dayang mengintip ke dalam dan melihat kondisi Sungmin.

Para dayang itu saling melempar pandang kebingungan, membuat Kyuhyun berdecak. "Anak itu sepertinya kembali demam, aku hanya ingin meluruhkan panas tubuhnya" jelas Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Ah Ndee...Yang Mulia Raja" Sahut Dayang itu, sebelum akihirnya berjalan tergesa...menyiapkan perintah sang raja.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Beberapa Saat Kemudian**

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat, dan duduk di sisi ranjang bocah mungil yang masih menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya.

Ia sedikit menarik pinggul Sungmin mendekat, "Aku akan membuka celana dalammu...bertahanlah sebentar, arrasseo?"

Anggukan kecil itu, menjadi tanda untuknya menarik cepat celana dalam Sungmin...hingga polos seutuhnya.

Raja Silla itu meneguk ludah payah, begitu melihat kulit kelewat mulus dan genital mungil yang terselip di antara pahanya. Membuat wajahnya seketika memanas, tak habis pikir...Ia kembali terangsang, melihat tubuh bagian bawah bocah itu.

"Angkat kakimu, dan tahan seperti ini" Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menekuk kaki Sungmin ke atas, lalu membimbing tangan mungil itu untuk menahan kedua pahanya sendiri.

Tak bisa dicegah...jantungnya memantul berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat, begitu melihat kerutan lubang anus Sungmin. Dan sedikit darah yang terlihat merembas lalu menetes turun mengenai pantat bocah itu, semakin mengacaukan logikanya.

"Ahjjusiii" Panggil Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun terkesiap, panggilan itu seakan menampar telak segala fantasi dan pikiran mesum dalam kepalanya. Ia berdehem, sebelum akhirnya menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum ramah pada Sungmin.

"Ahjjusi lama sekali" Gerutu Sungmin, yang mulai merasa pegal...menahan kakinya sendiri agar terangkat seperti itu.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, sebelah tangannya mengambil alih menahan paha Sungmin sementara tangan lainnya terlihat meremas kain hangatnya. Lalu menempelkannya secara perlahan di anus Sungmin.

"Uuu~ Akh! Panas" Sungmin menggelinjang kepanasan, begitu kain basah itu menyentuh rektumnya.  
"Hn? Suhu air ini terlalu panas untukmu?"

Sungmin mengangguk cepat, dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Kyuhyun kembali stagnan melihatnya, demi apapun itu ia benar-benar ingin membenturkan kepalanya detik itu juga melihat wajah Sungmin seperti ini. Terlalu menggemaskan tapi menggoda dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Tahanlah sedikit" Gumam Kyuhyun seraya meniupkan udara hangat di atas lubang anal itu, membuat Sungmin semakin menggeliat-geliat kecil merasakan tiupan nafas Kyuhyun  
"Mh! geli Ahjjusii"

'

.

"Mh~..ah! Ahjjusii" Sungmin mendesah...kala kain itu kembali mengusap rektumnya, menyeka darah yang masih sedikit merembas dari dalamnya. Oh sungguh! saat Sooyoung yang melakukannya dulu, Ia tak pernah memekik-mekik seperti ini, bahkan tidak terasa geli sediktpun. tapi mengapa jika Ahjjusinya yang melakukannya menjadi berasa berbeda sekali, membuat perutnya turut mengeras karena tegang.

Kyuhyun berdehem...masih berkonsentrasi penuh, melakukan kegiatannya...atau jika tidak, ia akan benar-benar lepas kendali dan berakhir dengan menyerang lubang anal itu.

Tapi desahan-desahan Sungmin benar-benar mengganggu fokusnya, Ia kembali tegang dengan hanya mendengar lenguhan bocah mungil itu.

Dan lagi, jika anak itu semakin vokal. Bukan tidak mungkin...semua dayang akan mendengarnya. Ia kembali memaksa Sungmin menahan pahanya sendiri, lalu memasukkan telunjuknya ke dalam mulut Sungmin. "Hisap jariku..." Titahnya, sebelum akhirnya kembali menyeka anus Sungmin dengan kain hangatnya.

"Urmh...Mmh! Jushiimphh~"

Nafas Raja Silla itu begitu memburu, tak pernah puas dengan hanya satu atau dua usapan saja. Rektum yang berkedut dengan sedikit bercak kemerahan itu, benar-benar hebat untuknya. Terlebih lidah Sungmin yang memblit jarinya, benar-benar terasa lembut.

Membujuknya menyentuhnya lagi dan lagi, kali ini tanpa kainnya...melainkan tergantikan dengan jemari panjangnya. Bahkan Ia mulai menusuk-nusukkan jari manisnya ke dalam anus Sungmin, tak peduli...jika seperti ini, bukan tidak mungkin darah Sungmin akan menjerit kesaitan.

"Mpfuahh! ah!...Ahn"

Tapi sebenarnya...Raja Silla itu tak tau. Sungmin tengah memasuki masa datang bulannya. Dan itu terjadi setiap bulannya, sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Rahim yang tumbuh dalam tubuh anak itu..adalah penyebabnya. Namun tak selayaknya seorang Yeojja...menstruasi itu terbilang singkat bahkan hanya berlangsung beberapa jam saja dalam sehari dan tak banyak darah yang keluar.

Tabib Goryeo, biasa menyebutnya datang bulan kering. Karna sejatinya...Sungmin seorang anak laki-laki. Tentu siklus yang terjadi jauh berbeda dan terbilang langka. Kendati demikian, perkembangan rahimnya jauh lebih pesat dibandingkan dengan anak perempuan pada umumnya.

.

.

"Hhha...hhh..Hhh"

Kyuhyun terlihat terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya, sejak beberapa menit yang lalu ia mengusaikan kegiatannya membersihkan tubuh Sungmin.

ia menatap redup ranjangnya. Dan bocah itupun telah terlelap karena terlalu lelah mendesah..

Tapi Ia terengah bukan karna lelah mengurus semua itu. Melainkan pada usahanya menahan diri. Untuk tak menyerang Sungmin deti k itu juga.

Ia berjalan gontai menuju pemandian rahasia di belakang paviliun Sungmin, berniat memanjakan miliknya yang kembali menegang hebat. Begitu memastikan tak ada lagi darah yang merembas, dan telah mengganti pakaian Sungmin dengan yang lebih bersih.

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku tidak mau tau! Apapun caranya buat Raja menyentuhku malam ini!"

Seorang wanita yang sedari tadi uring uringan itu, kini kian menyalak penuh amarah pada beberapa dayang dan tabib miliknya.

Sementara seorang pria tak jauh di seberangnya tampak terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

"Tch! Dibandingkan menghabiskan energi untuk marah, lebih baik kau gunakan otakmu untuk berpikir" Sindirnya seraya melahap buah anggur di hadapannya dengan kaki terangkat di atas meja.

Seulgi balik menatapnya gerah. "Oppa! kau terlalu banyak bicara! Aku tak pernah melihat usahamu di sini. Kau makan dan tidur nyaman di istana ini karena diriku! Tutup mulutmu jika kau hanya bisa—

"Tck! Berisik! Aku yang membantu menjadikanmu seorang Ratu! Dan sebagai imbalannya kau tentu harus menunjang hidup kakakmu ini bukan, aku tau kuncianmu, rahasia busukmu itu aku sangat tau...jadi, jangan coba-coba menentangku, adikku manis ahahahaha" Gelak Namjoon masih dengan melahap semua anggur di depannya

"Hmph!" Seulgi hanya menatap tajam, memandang satu-satunya saudaranya itu selayaknya musang yang licik.

Seulgi kembali berjalan mondar mandir di dalam ruangan itu, berpikiir keras...agar malam ini Kyuhyun menyetubuhinya tanpa alasan atau penghalang apapun. Tak peduli jika itu dengan mantera apapun.

"Kuberi tahu kau satu trik jitu untuk melumpuhkannya" Gumam Namjoon tiba-tiba, membuat Seulgi menoleh cepat padanya.

"Apa itu?"

Namjoon menyeringai "Tidak Cuma-Cuma, ada harga yang harus kau bayar untuk ini. Beri aku jabatan di istana ini, menjadi menteri tak masalah untukku"

Wanita itu kembali menggeram kesal, tak percaya ia memiliki saudara licik seperti ini. "Argh! Baiklah! Katakan apa rencanamu!"

Namjoon melirik saudara perempuannya itu. "Buat dia mabuk, dengan tuak atau masukkan ramuan perangsang saja ke dalam makanannya, lalu setelahnya maanfatkan situasi yang ada dengan menyelinap ke dalam kamarnya. Dan...Bbang—

Namjooon menepuk tangan. "Kau mendapatkan Rajamu itu hahaha"

Seulgi terlihat tersenyum lebar. "Ramuan perangsang? ahahaha kau benar-benar cerdik Oppa!" Tawanya kegirangan.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Unh~" Sungmin terlihat mengerjap, lebih dari lima jam lamanya ia tertidur lelap. Nyeri diperutnya pun tak ia rasakan lagi, ah Ahjjusinya benar-benar hebat menyembuhkannya. Ia beralih bangkit terduduk, sesekali mengusap-usap rambutnya hingga semakin kusut dan ikal khas seorang yang baru bangun tidur.

Lalu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Ahjjusiii~ " Panggilnya, berharap pria itu berada di dalam ruangannya.

Tapi kamar itu tetaplah senyap tak ada siapapun kecuali dirinya.

' **Krruuuu'**

Sungmin menunduk dengan bibir mengerucut begitu mendengar bunyi perutnya, ah! ia lapar...sangat lapar.

Sungmin beralih beringsut turun, lalu menyeret langkah kaki kecilnya keluar kamarnya. Mata rubahnya mengerjap begitu membuka pintu dan melihat para dayang dan pelayan itu tampak tertidur pulas di lantai.

Sungmin berjongkok dan menusuk-nusuk pipi dayang itu dengan telunjuknya. Berharap wanita itu lekas bangun dan mengantarnya menuju istana utama.

"Dayang...aku lapar"

Plak

"Umhh Nya—muk"

Tapi Dayang itu menampar pipinya sendiri, lalu berguling ke sisi yang lain...melanjutkan tidurnya.

Sungmin mempoutkan bibir melihatnya, ia beralih bangkit tak ingin mengganggu tidur semua dayang itu. Jadi Sungmin putuskan untuk berjalan seorang diri, paling tidak...Ia telah hafal jalan menuju istana utama.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan sampai siapapun melihatnya" Seorang wanita bertudung kain sutera, terlihat menyerahkan semacam bungkusan kecil pada dayang dapur itu.

"Baik Yang Mulia" Bisik Dayang yang telah disuap itu, lalu memohon diri dengan cepat.

Sang wanita menyeringai puas, sebelum akhirnya menyelinap di balik kegelapan.

.

.

Sungmin berlari-lari kecil di sepanjang koridor istana, sebenarnya malam belum terlalu larut. Namun karna awan mendung di langit membuat malam kian terlihat pekat, dan menyamarkan siluet tubuh mungilnya. Hingga membuat bocah manis itu leluasa berlarian, menyelinap ke setiap pintu-pintu yang ada...tanpa disadari oleh penjaga ataupun pelayan istana.

Dan jikapun ada dayang yang melihatnya, mereka hanya bergidik lalu berjalan untuk menghindar secepat mungkin. merasa...jika itu adalah bayangan arwah penasaran dalam istana.

ah! semua tentu beralasan, karna Sungmin hanya menggunakan piyama putih polos yang menyerupai terusan hingga menutup setengah kakinya.

"Dayang..." Panggil Sungmin, begitu melihat dua dayang melintas di balik persimpangan jalan.

"K-kau dengar itu? mungkinkah di tempat seperti ini ada suara anak yang memanggil?" Bisik dayang itu ketakutan

"T-tidak mungkin! mustahil seorang anak berkeliaran semalam ini"

"Jadi itu apa?"

"P-ppali...Ppalli, pergi dari tempat ini"

Sungmin mengerjap tak mengerti, melihat dayang itu tiba-tiba berlari tersungkur-sungkur seperti itu.

Namun rasa penasarannya teralihkan, begitu Sungmin mencium aroma masakan. Senyum manisnya terukir begitu saja, bocah riang itu melompat-lompat kecil mengikuti aroma lezat itu.

hingga...berakhir di sebuah pintu, dimana..di dalamnya adalah singgasana sang Raja.

Para dayang dan pelayan terlihat lalu lalang keluar masuk ruangan, dan sibuk dengan tugas mereka. Mereka harus sigap dan tepat waktu menyiapkan makan malam Kyuhyun. Hingga tak menyadari kehadiran, sosok mungil di antara mereka

.

.

Sungmin berjinjit, kedua tangan mungilnya terlihat meraba-raba meja penuh dengan sajian makanan itu. Dan—

Dapat!

Ia berhasil meraih hidangan ayam di atasnya, kedua mata cokelat itu berbinar terang. Tergiur dengan aroma lezat masakan itu, ia menariknya lalu membawanya ke bawah meja...kain yang menjuntai di sekeliling meja itu, membuat siapapun tak menyadari dirinya tengah lahap memakan hidangan itu.

"Mashitta!" Pekik Sungmin antusias seraya mengecupi rempah yang melekat di tangannya.

Tapi rasanya hanya ayam saja tidak akan cukup, oh ayolah...ia hanya makan di pagi saja.

Sungmin kembali merangkak keluar dari kolong meja. lalu berjinjit mengamati semua makanan yang ada dengan mata berbinar, dan masih saja para dayang yang sibuk itu tidak menyadari dirinya.

Hingga bibir mungil itu membulat lucu, begitu matanya menangkap sebuah makanan yang mencolok dan menarik perhatiannya. 'Manisan plum'

Sungmin sedikit melompat, dan hupp!

Manisan plump itu, telah berada dalam tangkupan tangan mungilnya. Sungmin terkekeh...lalu melompat-lompat girang keluar dari tempat itu sembari melahap satu persatu manisan plump di tangannya.

.

.

"Aku melihat seorang anak kecil"

"Huh?kapan?dimana?

"D-dia keluar menuju pintu itu"

"Tck! kalian terlalu banyak berhalusinasi...cepat selesaikan tugas kalian. Yang Mulia Raja tak lama lagi tiba" Kepala dayang terlihat menegur para dayang itu.

.

.

Masih saja, Sungmin melangkah riang dengan kepala tak pernah berhenti menggeleng ke kanan dan ke kiri kala menikmati manisan plump itu, Sepertinya makanan manis itu benar-benar memanjakannya. hingga tiba tiba saja Sungmin berhenti, dan terlihat terhuyung memegangi dinding...saat merasakan denyut pening yang mendadak.

Dadanya memanas, Sungmin reflek memegangi dadanya sendiri hingga membuat semua manisan plump ditangannya berjatuhan di lantai.

"Uhn~" Sungmin merosot terduduk sementara mulutnya masih penuh dengan manisan plump, panas yang berbeda itu seakan menjalar ke perutnya . Dan semakin lama...serasa berdenyut-denyut di daerah kemaluannya.

"U-uhh!" Bocah mungil itu menggeleng, tak mengerti dengan perubahan tubuhnya itu, hingga begitu lugu meremas-remas genitalnya sendiri dari luar. "Ah! mmh! Mpphl" Pekiknya sambil menggesek kasar kemaluannya.

.

.

"Pastikan bangunkan anak itu, Dia terlalu lama tidur. Aku ingin makan bersama—

Titah Raja Silla itu tersendat, begitu melihat bocah yang ingin ditemuinya itu. Berada tak jauh dari hadapannya, dan terduduk dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. "Sungmin!" Panggilnya seraya berlari cemas, menduga...sesuatu yang buruk menimpa namja kecil itu.

"Apa yang kau makan?!" Kyuhyun mengeras, dan mengguncang tubuh mungil itu, memaksa Sungmin lekas mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam bibirnya.

"Nghh.."

Tapi sepertinya memang terlambat, bocah itu telah menelannya habis. Dan kini menyisakan tubuh menggeliat tak nyaman, dengan peluh yang merembas.

Kyuhyun menautkan kening, dan begitu melihat beberapa manisan plump yang tersebar di bawah Sungmin. Ia berdecak keras, Kyuhyun tau, manisan itu selalu tersedia dalam jamuan makan malamnya.

Tak salah lagi, seseorang sepertinya berniat mencelakainya kali ini. Dan Sungmin tanpa sengaja memakannya sebelum dirinya.

"PELAYAN! BUANG SEMUA MAKANAN MALAM INI! CEPAT!" Teriak Kyuhyun lantang, hingga terdengar sampai ke ruangan singgasana...tempat dimana para dayang menyiapkan makan malam sang Raja.

"B-baik Yang Mulia.."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun bergegas cepat membopong tubuh Sungmin,

Mengangkatnya bridal, dan di bawanya untuk berlari secepat mungkin menuju kamar terdekat. Kamar yang memang seharusnya diperuntukkan untuk Tamu. Tak di pedulikannya para dayang dan penjaga yang menatapnya heran, seakan penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada bocah dalam gendongan sang raja. Keselamatan Sungmin lebih penting dari apapun, menduga...Sungmin sepertinya menelan racun.

"TABIB! PANGGIL TABIB KEMARI!" Teriaknya lagi sebelum akhirnya, membanting pintu kamar itu.

.

.

"Dengar, jangan tutup matamu mengerti? Bertahanlah dan genggam tanganku seperti ini" Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menggenggam erat tangan mungil Sungmin. Berulang kali Ia merutuk, tabib tak kunjung datang menghampirinya.

"Uhn~ ahh!"

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Ada yang salah di sini.

Ia tak mendengar rintihan atau bahkan raungan kesakitan dari seorang yang selayaknya menderita keracunan, tapi ...anak itu malah mendesah dan terlihat menggeliat binal di bawahnya.

"Sungmin?" panggilnya tak mengerti.

"Eumh...pa—nash Ahjjussii...ah! nghh! ga—tal" Desah Sungmin lagi seraya menggosok genitalnya sendiri. Bocah itu tak bisa mendeskripsikan sensasi yang berdenyut hebat pada kemaluannya, yang Sungmin tau...itu gatal. dan terasa nikmat saat ia menggosoknya lebih.

Seakan mencerna situasi, pria itu hanya stagnan. Hingga detik berikutnya Ia beranjak mendekati pintu kamarnya, membukanya lalu berteriak keras. "JANGAN IZINKAN SIAPAPUN MEMASUKI RUANGAN INI! KOSONGKAN TEMPAT INI! DAN KALIAN—BERJAGALAH DILUAR!" Titah Kyuhyun pada beberapa penjaga itu.

"Baik Yang Mulia"

.

 **BRAKKK**

Kyuhyun menutup rapat-rapat pintu itu, mengunci...dan menggerai semua tirai yang ada. Hingga sepenuhnya gelap.

Suasana memang senyap, hanya hembusan nafas Sungmin yang terdengar berat.

Ia berjalan menghampiri bocah itu, dan menyeka semua keringat yang merembas di keningnya.

Pandangannya menajam. Kyuhyun tau...Sungmin baru saja menelan perangsang. Semua reaksi dan geliat tubuh bocah itu yang membuatnya sepenuhnya yakin.

"Uhn~ Ah!...hks..Ahjjusii mmh" Sungmin mulai terisak, putus asa dengan rasa panas yang berbeda itu, Kedua tangan kecilnya terlihat menggapai-gapai ke atas. Meminta Kyuhyun lekas menyembuhkannya.

Kyuhyun berdehem, meneguk ludah yang terasa kering di tenggorokannya. Ia menangkap tangan Sungmin...menggenggamnya sebelum akhirnya menyingkap pakaian Sungmin ke atas.

Jantungnya berdebar melihat cairan bening tampak merembas dari celana dalam Sungmin. Meski diam, tapi Ia cukup takjub..bocah kecil itu bisa terangsang seperti ini.

Tapi kali ini, Ia hanya ingin membantu Sungmin. ya...ia bersumpah tak akan melakukan hal lebih...selain membebaskan bocah malang itu dari efek ramuan itu.

Kyuhyun beralih menarik turun celana dalam Sungmin, membuat genital mungil penuh dengan precum itu mencuat di hadapannya.

Birahinya sejatinya kembali tersulut, Tapi Kyuhyun berusaha menahannya. Ia menyentuh genital kecil itu dan memijit-mijitnya pelan.

"NN! Ah! L-lagi Ahjjusi!"

reaksi luar biasa ia lihat dari tubuh penuh peluh itu, membuatnya bersemangat memijit dan mengurut penis mungil itu.  
"Mmh! ah! Lagi!...Hks! Lagi Ahjjusiiii!" rengek Sungmin, tak terpuaskan dengan sentuhan Kyuhyun, rasanya...gatal itu semakin menjadi saja.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan, Ia kembali mengurut lebih cepat. Tapi lagi-lagi Sungmin menangis..bahkan berontak tak ingin disentuh seperti itu.

"Hks! Ti—dak mau! Lebih ce—pat ahjjusi!"

Kyuhyun kembali meneguk ludah, ah sial! tenggorokkannya benar-benar terasa kering kali ini. tapi tangisan Sungmin benar-benar menyulutnya.

Kyuhyun kembali memegang pangkal genital mungil itu, tanpa peringatan memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya lalu menyedotnya kuat.

"NNNN! A—AH!" Tubuh kecil itu terlihat terangkat, melengkung ke atas mengikuti hisapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyeringai melihatnya, Ia sedikit mengangkat pantat Sungmin...menyibak belahannya, lalu menggesek-gesek rektum kecil itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Eumhhh! NNh! Ahjuss~ AHHH!" Sungmin seketika menegang, begitu pria itu melesakkan jari telunjukknya ke dalam rektumnya.

Menggerakkannya keluar masuk dengan perlahan, hingga membuat tubuh kecil itu makin menggelinjang keenakan.

"Mhhah! Ah! La-gih! mmh! Jussii—AHHH!" Sungmin meremas kuat kepala ranjang, begitu pria itu menggerakkan telunjukknya kasar, perih memang...namun hisapan kuat yang menyedot genitalnya membuatnya terlena dan hanya mendesah-desah payah.

..

.

.

"A—ACKHH!"

Sungmin kembali menyentak dengan tubuh menggigil, kala sesuatu serasa merembas banyak dari genital kecilnya, membuat Raja Silla itu menggeram nikmat, begitu merasakan cairan asin serasa mengalir ke dalam mulutnya.

Tak ada sperma, hanya cairan bening dan mungkin seni Sungmin yang keluar. Kyuhyun terkekeh begitu melepas hisapannya. Ia menyeka bibirnya sendiri, dan menatap takjub pada namja kecil yang masih terengah-engah dengan bibir terbuka.

Ia cukup tergiur melihatnya, dan berakhir dengan menyergap bibir Sungmin ...lalu melumatnya mesra.

"Mmh~ mphh"

.

.

.

"A—sin" Cicit Sungmin saat Kyuhyun melepas pagutannya.

Raja Silla itu terkekeh. "Itu cairan milikmu" Gumamnya seraya menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya.

Namja mungil itu mengerjap, tapi sedetik kemudian Ia mulai menguap kecil"Sungmin mengantuk...Ahjjusi"

"Tidurlah" Gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepala Sungmin.

Usapan lembutnya, membuat kedua mata indah itu meredup sayu...lalu tertidur pulas begitu saja.

Tanpa tau, sosok yang masih mengelusnya penuh sayang itu. Kini masih mengocok genital besarnya seorang diri.

Hingga—

"AHH! Ssshhh" Ia berhasil mencapai klimaks, membuat spermanya menciprat di perut Sungmin dan sebagian tubuhnya.

Raja Silla itu, menghela nafas berat lalu semakin menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Cepatlah besar...agar aku tak merasa berasalah saat menyentuh tubuhmu" Gumamnya sambil mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin.

entahlah, apa yang dirasakannya kini.

Tapi Kyuhyun menyadari...Ia memiliki perasaan yang meletup-letup untuk bocah itu, sejak kapan itu tumbuh...Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mengetahuinya.

Kedua matanya membuka lebar, begitu sadar akan suatu rahasia.

Jika suatu saat Sungmin tau, apa yang telah Ia perbuat pada negerinya...

Akankah anak itu, masih memanggilnya riang? dan tersenyum menggemaskan padanya?

Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas berat. Semua itu teralu mengeruhkan kepalanya. Ia lebih memilih memejamkan mata...dan bermalam di kamar itu. Bersama Sungmin kecilnya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Sementara itu di tempat lain**

"Pheya...Aku tau tubuhmu bergairah malam ini, biar aku memuaskan—

Wanita itu mematung, begitu memasuki kamar Kyuhyun dan melihat beberapa pelayan pria serta dayang tampak menatapnya heran. Mereka tengah disibukkan dengan kegiatan bersih-bersih kamar Raja. Namun seorang wanita tiba-tiba saja, mendesah desah dengan suara tak jelas memasuki ruangan itu.

"YACKKK! MENGAPA KALIAN SEMUA DI SINI? DI MANA RAJAKU?!"

.

.

.

 **Esoknya**

"MWORRAGOOO?! Raja menghabiskan malam dengan bermalam di paviliun bocah itu?!"

Lagi, suara Seulgi kembali pecah memenuhi paviliunnya begitu mendengar informasi dari kasimnya.

Belum habis rasa kesalnya akibat kegagalan semalam, karna Kyuhyun membuang semua makanaannya, dan pagi ini ia kembali di buat jengkel dengan berita itu.

"Siapa anak itu sebenarnya?! Mengapa dia diperlakukan sangat khusus! Mantera apa yang dimiliki anak itu?! Tak hanya Raja! Ibu suri pun menyukainya! ARHH!"

"Anak?" Namjoon terdengar menyela.

"Ya! Raja membawa anak tak tau diri itu kemari!"

Pria itu terlihat mengernyitkan dahi. "Perhatikan gerakanmu, kau terlalu lengah Seulgi. Jika sampai Kyuhyun menjadikannya bagian dari istana ini. Bukan tidak mungkin kita yang akan tersingkir"

Seulgi mengeras mendengarnya, merasa ada benarnya semua ucapan kakaknya itu.

"Bunuh...sebelum dibunuh" Gumam Namjoon dengan penekanan kata di akhir. Membuat kedua mata indah wanita muda itu terlihat berkilat penuh ambisi.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

* * *

"Tuan Muda...anda suka dengan perahu kertas ini bukan?" Seorang dayang terlihat menyodorkan sebuah perahu kertas untuk Sungmin, yang memang pada saat itu...tengah antusias memainkan ketapelnya.

Sungmin mengerjap penuh binar melihat perahu kertas itua, Ia melonjak-lonjak kegirangan.

"Neh! suka! aku sangat menyukainya!"

Wanita itupun terlihat tersenyum ramah. "Mari Tuan Muda kita bermain perahu kertas ini di sungai" Bujuk dayang itu, dan benar saja Sungmin terlihat semakin antusias mengikutinya.

.

.

.

"Ahahahaha" Tawa riang Sungmin terdengar riuh di sepanjang bantaran sungai, bocah itu begitu aktif...berlari mengiringi perahunya yang mulai mendahului perahu milik dayang itu. Tapi Sungmin tak menyadarinya, di balik pohon Ginko itu...sepasang mata tampak mengawasinya.

"Hhahaha kau kalah dayang!" Sesekali Sungmin meniup-niup perahuya, bahkan mengibas-ngibasnya dengan daun kering. Berharap perahu kertas itu melaju lebih cepat.

Namun begitu keduanya tiba di tepi sungai berpalung dalam. Dayang itu tiba-tiba berhenti...tapi Sungmin tetap berlari mengejar perahunya hingga tiba-tiba saja, kakinya memijak sesuatu dan

 **ZRAT**

Bocah itu kebingungan, begitu sebuah tali menjerat kakinya.

"Da-dayang?"

Sungmin memutar tubuh, namun dayang itu tak lagi di belakangnya. Sungmin menggerutu kesal, ia berjongkok hendak melepas jerat tali itu.

Namun tanpa terduga...seseorang mendorongnya dari belakang dan—

 **BYUUURRRR**

"Eottohkkae, tanganku sangat licin rupanya…umm aku tak bisa berenang, jadi tunggu di sini hingga seorang datang arrasseo?"

"Uhmmp! Mmhhh! to—long! Uhmp!" Sungmin meronta di dalam air, sekeras apapun ia mencoba untuk berenang ke permukaan.

Tali itu terlalu erat menjerat kakinya, menyeretnya semakin dalam ke dasar sungai.

"Ah…tapi sepertinya, tak akan ada satupun yang datang kemari. Bersenang-senanglah di dalam sana anak manis" Kikik wanita itu, seraya menghempas gaunnya, lalu melenggang anggun menuju istana.

Meninggalkan seorang bocah yang masih terjerat di dalam sungai itu.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Next Chapter**

"Y-yang Mulia! Yang Mulia Raja!"

Seorang pria terlihat tergopoh-gopoh berlari mendekati Raja, yang kala itu tengah kacau.

"Hamba...Hhh..Hhh Hamba melihat mayat di sungai Yang Mullia!"

.

.

.

"S-Sungmin..."

.

.

Annyeoooong! Cupid Hadir Bawa Chap Empaaatnya.

Joyer tetap Stay Ok

Iyaa belum ada NC, hehe masih g tega ming umur segitu.

Okk...Review jusseyooo...selama Joyer Bertahan, FF Kyumin Pun akan tetap adaa

Janji saya bakal Update Jumat/Sabtu atau mungkin lebih cepat...Kalau Banyak yang review hehehehe

Dan Untuk:

 **Orange girls, My Secret KyuMin 137, AlvieaHana Kim, Fanya Amelia137 , KimAhra92, Dyah Cho, minimicho0137 , ovallea , chjiechjie , xxnunxxcan , VincentCho96 , dncrdng, bluepink137, rheeming , ugikyu137 , Daymin , Sanshaini Hikari, Shywona489 , Cho Vincelin, imKM1004, may 'vitamins, cloudsKMS, jihyunlee137 Taniea458, danactebh , kiran theacyankEsa , saturn99, kimeida26, nanayukeroo, Harusuki Ginichi - 137411, gyumin4ever , Evakyungie24, efiflynn, PRISNA CHO , Park RinHyun-Uchiha, 5351, bnb, kacamataminus75, tya ayaya , Eun810 , Shin neul ra, MinJ7 , ChoLoveForLee, Shisiffa, tya ayaya, firlybila, Dekatria13 , kimpichi adjah , bnbHilmaKins , Sini sama om kuyun, im , Call Me Kunti , ShinYangChoi , Xiaoluluu, nurindaKyumin , dd, Autumn2day , dan para Guest**

Gomawoooooooo Sudah mereview chap 2 kemarin

Review Lagi neee

SARAAANGHAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Sampai Jumpa Chap Selanjutnya


End file.
